


Au Revoir

by giggleisking



Series: The Reaper's Tears [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Dark Dumbledore, Dumbledore Bashing, Grey Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Its more hinted at though..., M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mistaken Identity, Mpreg, Multi, Necromancy, Sane Voldemort, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggleisking/pseuds/giggleisking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ron and Hermione's rejection when his name comes out of the Goblet and Dumbledore's manipulations, Harry's fed up with being The-Boy-Who-Lived and all the crap that comes with it. He just wants to live his life, preferably with godfather and without everyone else's input or a Dark Lord trying to kill him. With the support of new friends, Harry decides to do what he wants for a change.</p><p> </p><p>*I've changed the timeframe. So instead of Harry being born in the 80s, he was born 1999. So this story takes place from 2013 and up.*</p><p>****Previously Gaze Beyond the Known</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rèmy Leroche & Hungarian Horntails

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all!
> 
>    
> Now this is my first fan fic, though not my first time writing, so constructive criticism would be extremely helpful. 
> 
> Now all my favorite HP Fics mostly have Voldie and Lucius and Snape not being a complete bag of dicks so of course I'm going to make them the "good guys". Now that's not to say Voldie won't get rid of anyone perceived to be a threat to his plans or Snape won't be a snarky ass or Lucius a pompous blond cause where's the fun in that?
> 
> It starts during the Triwizard Tournament but I plan to eff up all the previous books. I'll be including characters and situations from the other books but I'll be using them the way I want.
> 
> I will try to update the story once or twice a week, but with three kids, school, and a job search, I'm not making any promises. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. If I did the slash would be limitless, Dumbledore would die a fiery gruesome death, and Harry would've told everyone else to fuck off. I also make no money off of this.
> 
> The Leroche brothers and everything that go along with them are all mine though.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Title change, previously Gaze Beyond the Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Rèmy Leroche

"Sometimes it's not people who change; its the masks that fall off."

*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*

By the time November of Harry's fourth year arrived, he was fed up.

It came as no surprise that Ron, in his never ending jealousy, turned on him the second the Goblet spat out his name. Harsh glares and angry words were now the norm between the former best friends. But at least Ron acknowledged his existence, unlike Hermione. After a scathing lecture accusing him of purposely breaking the rules, the bushy haired girl refused to even look his way until he "confessed his crime".

Most of the professors believed in his guilt too, often pretending not to notice the way the other students spat cruel words at him daily. Every opportunity to hex and curse him while his back was turned was taken, the worst of it from Hufflepuff and those in his own House. Pitying glances from the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were thrown his way often but he pretends not to notice.

The Weasley twins believed in his innocence of course. The two devils took every opportunity to prank those who accused Harry of cheating but could only do so much against so many others. Still, Fred and George had gotten over half the school in a few short weeks, and planned to get all the accusers at least three times before the school year was over.Sirius believed him too, which came as no surprise, but for Harry his support was priceless. Honestly, Harry could murder someone but as long as he bat his pretty green and looked angelic, his godfather would believe he was innocent. Or least that's what the animagus told him.

Oddly enough, only the Slytherins did not go out of their way to humiliate him. Oh sure, they still turned their nose up at him, gave scathing remarks, and tried to sabotage his work but it was the norm. His "obvious bid for attention" never came up in Potions the way it did in his other classes. It confused Harry why Snape wouldn't join the rest of the school in degrading his character but he wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth.

Harry couldn't understand why anyone would want to participate in the Tournament in the first place. What was the point in a competition where the death toll was in the triple digits? Eternal fame and glory? Money? He had enough fame to get rid of as it was and, an even if Dumbledore had never told him so, Harry knew that as the Potter heir, there was enough gold in his vaults than he could spend in this lifetime. More was not needed.

Speaking of Dumbledore, Harry found it suspicious the way the Headmaster insisted he compete. As far he knew, the old man didn't even review the rules for a loophole. Shouldn't there been a provision for those whose name was entered illegally? Or at least a vow or oath to prove he didn't purposely get an older student or staff member to do it for him? The entire situation was a bitter pill to swallow.

At least some good came out of being ostracized. Apparently there was plenty of intelligence under his mop of unruly hair, and without Ron's interference and Hermione's know-it-all attitude, the improvement in his grades was vast. Even Snape recently rewarded him points for a precisely executed potion. Granted the points came with an scathing insult while the dungeon bat almost choked on his own tongue but _it happened!_ Harry would cherish that memory even in the afterlife.

Another was the opportunity to think back on all the events that'd occurred since he first arrived at Hogwarts and how much didn't add up. Like address of his Hogwarts acceptance letter. No one found it odd that an eleven child, the wizarding world's so called Savior, lived in a cupboard? And what about his glasses or his overly large clothes or the little he ate on a daily basis? It wasn't normal by a long shot. Or to send a _half-giant with a pink umbrella_ of all people to pick him up? Hagrid was sweet, no doubt about it But to introduce an eleven years old to a whole new society of people like him? It was idiotic. And why would Mrs. Weasley, who was a pureblood even if she was considered a blood traitor, be on a Muggle platform yelling about platform 9 3/4? Didn't that defeat the purpose of the Secrecy Act?

Harry wondered often whose bright idea it was to put the fucking Sorcerer's Stone in school full of children, knowing a Dark Lord, the same one riding on a professor's head, wanted it. And how did none of the professors or Headmaster notice Voldemort under Quirrell's turban? It was obvious _something_ had to be wrong for a Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor to repeatedly jump at his own shadow. With second year came Dobby, the disaster that was Lockhart ( _ **ugh ******_), the Chamber of Secrets, crazy ass Tom Riddle using a diary to possess Ginny Weasley, and a basilisk in a school full of children ( _ **wtf dude? ******_). Not to mention last year with his godfather escaping Azkaban. Scabbers was really Peter Pettigrew, the actual betrayer of his parents. Remus Lupin, the one adult who actually taught him how to defend himself, was a _werewolf_. And last but not least, bringing back a Tournament responsible for the death of so many students it was stopped for over a century!

The one thing Harry was certain of, he was done doing the Headmaster and professors job. All the incidents that'd come about thus far was the responsibility of the adults and yet a teenager did their job for them. They could all jump in the Black Lake and get choked by the Giant Squid as far as he was concerned. (Weirdly enough, he didn't feel that way about Snape. The dark haired man was a snarky, gloomy, douche without a doubt. He was also the only professor who tried to keep them out of trouble, with no help from his colleagues.)

The library had become a sort of safe haven. At least here he could count on Madam Pinch to shut down the bullying that went on throughout the rest of the school with a single look. As long as he was quiet and actually reading, the stern librarian left him to his own devices. So that's where Harry was now, hidden among a section of book rarely ventured by anyone but Madam Pinch and ghosts. With his homework complete, all his attention focused on the various books scattered across the top of the table he'd claimed as his own, searching for possibilities of the First Task.

The bare minimum was all he'd decided to do for the entire Tournament. He had no desire to risk his life in some stupid prideful contest for a school full of nothing but ingrates, especially when there was already a manic out for his blood. If his magic wasn't the price to pay, he would tell them all to get bent. He had so little to call his own as it was.

If he was honest with himself ( _ **which wasn't often but he was working on it ******_), searching for probable tasks was also an attempt to ignore his own feelings. His chest ached with the disappointment and betrayal when he thought about his former best friends. Usually he only experienced that pain at the beginning of every summer, when forced back to the Dursley's house. But with Ron and Hermione's continued rejection, it to grow as the First Task draws closer. But Harry is nothing if not stubborn and the denial of his feelings is one area he has always excelled.

Absorbed in a passage about the Nian, a ferocious Chinese beast thought to be extinct, he jumps in surprise when a soft voice interrupts. "Dragons are interesting, don't you think?"

The voice comes from his right and Harry turns breathtaking Avada Kedavra orbs to equally magnificent ice blue. The hazy eyes seem to stare through him, but there's knowledge hidden there, one that screams ancient divinity. Harry only holds the gaze for a few moments before chills race up his spine and he tears his eyes away.

It was then he notices the unmistakable green of Slytherin on the other's robes. He instantly grew suspicious. Just because the other House hasn't been any crueler than before doesn't mean Harry can let his guard down. No snake has come within his vicinity let alone spoken to him without a hidden motive since first year.

The other person continues to watch him. He doesn't like feeling of those eyes on him. It makes him want to fidget and squirm and apologize for every secret he owns. He wants to get defensive, demand to know why they're there, but he forces himself not to. Too many of his problems stem from being impatient.

"Learning patience now will only benefit you in the long run. Sure, you could be rash like any other Gryffindor but we both know it's not your true home, correct?"

Harry flounders for a response but his mind has frozen in shock. Not even Ron and Hermione know he was supposed to be a Slytherin. He looks at the Slytherin again, not just at their robes this time, in an attempt to get a heads up on who he's dealing with.

Medium sized, golden brown braids were littered with a variety of beads and feathers and held back by a soft pink headband that showed off ears covered in a row of golden piercings. Another bar sat in the right slender brow under which pale baby blues are framed by thick dark lashes. A cute upturned nose, lush pink lips, and high cheekbones complete a perfectly proportioned heart shaped face.Their school robes were open enough that Harry can see a simple white button up blouse, a salmon knee-length skirt, and simple black pumps. (Or at least that's what Aunt Petunia called them.) He noticed the beginnings of an Adam's apple and that's when Harry realized he'd been staring at another boy. Both he and the other teenager share the same lithe frame and short stature but whether this is natural or from years of starvation and abuse like himself, Harry doesn't know.

After a few more seconds of trying to place the boy's face, he blinks in realization and then confusion. His first thought, _Why is Remy Leroche speaking to me?_ , was immediately followed by, _How can a boy be so pretty?_ It was easier to focus on the first.

There are few rumors concerning the Leroche triplets that can also be verified as facts. Like Harry, they stay in the castle for the holidays, but during the summer, they live at an muggle orphanage near London. You're guaranteed to see at least one of them wearing women's clothing, shoes, and jewelry under their school robes six day out the week. Students and professors alike get treated with the same respect and courtesy by all three, even if the other person is nothing but rude. Even Snape speaks to them without the usual amount of snark. They were too nice, too gentle, too friendly to be anything other than Hufflepuff. And until third year, Harry thought the Sorting Hat made a mistake.

There was always rumors of their housemates wanting to remove the mudblood "stain" from their house. Previous endeavors to remove the teens proved unsuccessful until one afternoon Remy had been poisoned spread around the campus. Since all three showed up at dinner that night, Harry didn't put stock in the rumors. He learned quickly that was one time the rumor mill was right.

He can still recall how cheerful the day started off. Merriment filled the Great Hall as students played around and enjoyed their breakfast. An air of satisfaction hovered around the Slytherins' table as many of them shot the Leroche brothers looks full of smug contempt. Even with Halloween around the corner, it didn't faze his good mood. He chuckled as he watched pumpkin juice shot out of Ron's nose as the redhead struggled to swallow and laugh simultaneously. The joyous air was suddenly shattered by a piercing scream followed by another.

Everyone watched in confusion as the Slytherins scrambled back from their table. Five Sixth years were vomiting up thick dark blood all over the table. As the professors and Madam Pomfrey hurried to help, crimson trails began to leak from their eyes, noses, and ears. The boys fell to the floor and began to convulse before falling still. Snape, McGonagall, and Pomfrey all used levitation charms to rush the boys to the infirmary while the rest of the school stared on, distressed.

"No need to be alarmed," Dumbledore said with that ever present twinkling in his blue eyes and grandfatherly smile. "Charges will be filed, and the perpetrators shall be found and held accountable for this grievous act. If you would all return to your dorms, classes are canceled for today." He swept out of the hall quickly, his electric blue and neon pink robes blinding in their intensity.

Whispers filled the Great Hall as the other Houses wondered who would do such a thing, not to just one fellow students but six. Many of the Slytherins visibly struggled to adapt their blank pureblood masks. Ron, Hermione, and other Gryffindors were obviously shaken while Harry could less what happened to the other boys. All who were poisoned were some of the worse bullies in the school. This was a long time coming.

Harry found himself searching the Great Hall for the Leroche triplets. After all, rumor had it one of them had been poisoned the day before. He was unsurprised to see all three gazing at the places that'd been covered in blood before Professor Flitwick banished it away with a flick of his wand, completely indifferent. The Sorting Hat definitely made the choice.

"What a shame," said Seraphin, the triplet on the left, his quicksilver eyes seemingly full of sadness.

"Looks like the mysterious poisoner struck again. Good thing, you're okay, huh Remy?" asked the one on the right, Aurèle. His blazing honey eyes were filled with the same sorrow as his brothers.

"Oh yes," said Remy, intense blue eyes gazing at their fellow Slytherins. The blood drained from the faces of those his eyes fell upon, masks completely shattering to show the terror hidden away. "It really could've been so much worse."

"At least they'll live," Seraphin sighed. "Come on, might as well go back to our rooms for now."

The other Slytherins watched, frightened, as all the brothers calmly left the Great Hall. The _click-clack_ of their high heels striking the stone floor could still be heard as they strode further away. For everyone who'd heard the short exchange, the warning was clear. Death would be imminent for those continued to try to get rid of them.

Harry doesn't know much about how Slytherin operated but the deference and respect given to the brothers was obvious at lunch that same day. Even that prat Malfoy no longer treated the Muggleborns as if they're inferior, seating them among the other well known purebloods of his "Court". The would be poisoners stayed in St. Mungo's for a month. Now when the boys who were poisoned so much as heard the triplets names, all the blood rushes from their faces as they tremble, stutter, and scurry away like frightened rats. It was quite amusing now that Harry thought about it.

The brothers rarely spoke to anyone else unless required by a professor. All attempts to draw them into conversation were met with amused smiles and no words. Yet there stood Remy beside the chair closest to Harry, patiently staring at him with a soft smile.

Harry's nose scrunched in confusion. "You're speaking to me? Why?"

Remy's smile grew into an amused grin as mirth warmed his glacial eyes. And yet, the righteous indignation Harry commonly felt when another person got a laugh at his expense was nowhere to be found. It didn't feel as though he was being ridiculed, only teased good naturedly.

"Dragons are much more intelligent than wizards acknowledge. Hungarian Horntails have one of the worst tempers of all dragonkind. Efforts to deceive them is a great offense and angers them almost as much as trying to take what they see as theirs. Sometimes it's simply best to ask."

The dark haired boy blinked then frowned minutely, having no clue what to say in response. Oddly enough, Remy didn't seem to expect one. "It was nice to meet you, Harry." He smiled again before venturing off into the section of books on Harry left.

Harry stared blankly after him, waiting for his brain to catch up to the strange exchange. The First Task was dragons? Is that what Remy was implying? It seemed like it. Harry frowned before dismissing the caramel skinned boy's words as nothing more than weird ramblings. Even if his words and actions seemed genuine, there was a reason Remy was a snake and snakes didn't help lions.

Little did Harry know how that one encounter would change the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning quote from Gecko & Fly Quotes
> 
> _**Next Chapter: Rita Skeeter & the Leroches ** _


	2. Rita Skeeter & the Leroches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry encounters Rita Skeeter and the remaining Leroche brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote then edited this chapter in nine hours. Its now almost four am and I'm exhausted so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, I realized I have a really hard to having characters conversate without it sounding like a bad horror movie. It sucks.

" A mind that's stretched by a new experience can never go back to its old dimensions. "

-Oliver Wendal Holmes Jr.

*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*

A few days later was the weighing of the wands. By then, Harry's encounter with Rèmy no longer crossed his mind.

Colin Creevy pulled him out of potions and walked him to the room where the other Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Ollivander, and Rita Skeeter already waited. He sighed as the gaudy reporter went straight for him. The malicious gleam that entered her beady eyes when he refused a separate interview worried him for a second but then he shrugged it off. The rest of the wizarding world already thought he was a narcissistic glory hog. Whatever the witch wrote would be no different. The Headmasters and Headmistress entered soon after and the weighing continued.

Harry was proven right that night. A rush of owls flooded the Great Hall, carrying a special edition of the Daily Prophet. Harry rolled his eyes as read Skeeter's article. She barely mentioned the Gold Boy of Hufflepuff and part Veela in passing. A few paragraphs highlighted the Krum's various accomplishments, including the Bulgarian Seeker's recent match against Ireland during the Quidditch World Cup. When it came to Harry the reporter did exactly as he suspected. It wasn't said outright but she claimed he somehow managed to enter himself to gain more supporters in his quest to become the next Dark Lord or a in desperate plea for attention. His Parselmouth ability and all the commotion with his godfather's prison break the previous year were also brought up.

Within minutes apprehensive glances were thrown his way by those in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor as the Great Hall erupted with whispers. Shaking his head in amazement, Harry continued to eat his food and completely ignore everyone else. Yeah, the pain of people he'd believed to be his friend turning their backs on him had dulled over the past few days but that still didn't mean he liked being the center of attention. Especially negative attention. 

They were nothing more than gullible _sheep_ , following where led. Wizards and witches were no different from muggles, believing whatever information was tossed before them instead of thinking for themselves. If possible, Harry would have stayed out of wizarding affairs completely to leave them to their fate. And why shouldn't he? One minute he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the wizarding world, and the next, a egotistical rising Dark Lord. The only thing fame was good for was a headache.

 _To bad Voldemort was so unreasonable,_ the teen thought. _He could've won the war without breaking a sweat._

Harry stood as soon as he was full. He threw up a nonverbal, wandless shield to block a hex that would have given him extreme diarrhea for the next 24 hours as he strode out, choosing to not stick around. It wasn't like the girl would get punished. The Headmaster nor his head of house intervened when incidents occurred right in front of them. Why would any of the other professors lend a hand?

Madam Pince was reading at her desk when he entered the library. She nodded her head in greeting and went back to her tome when Harry did the same. He canceled the _notice-me-not_ on his usual table. All his books, quills, and homework were exactly as he left them. For the hour or so, Harry focused on finishing up the half completed potions essay due the day, totally ignorant to his surroundings. It was the exact reason he almost fell out of his chair when he looked up to see the Leroche brothers sitting around the table, watching him.

"That wasn't funny!" he wheezed, clutching his chest tightly. All three laughed silently, slim bodies shaking from the force of it. While they laughed, Harry decided to study them as he took deep breaths to calm his racing heart and they continued to snicker. It was only fair after all.

While Sèraphin and Aurèle shared the same facial features, body structure, hair color, and golden skin tone as their brother, there were obvious differences. Rèmy's eyes were a stunning blue so pale, they were almost white. Sèraphin had glowing eyes of quicksilver that would raise the hackles of any werewolf. And Aurèle's golden gaze shone bright enough to rival the sun and just as intensely. The other two had the same rows of rings and studs in both ears like Rèmy, but unlike him, Aurèle had two bars in his left eyebrow and one in his nostril while Sèraphin had one in his nostril, two side-by-side in his plush lower lip, and Harry remembered the ball he saw in his tongue as chuckled. Rèmy still had his numerous braids. Aurèle's thick curls were the same blonde-brown and reached down his back. And Sèraphin's bob was much longer in the front than the back, the pale blonde almost touching his shoulders. Their beauty would only grow as they got older.

"Sooo," Harry said after his heart beat normally and their laughter stopped. "I assume you want something? I haven't spoken to any of you before all of this mess with the Tournament, and yet, here I am having my second conversation with you in less than a week."

The three brothers shared a look he couldn't interpret before Rèmy shook his head, the beads in his hair clinking together. "We don't want anything from you. I wanted to see how you were doing after Skeeter's article and these two followed me here."

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion."My name came out of the Goblet over two weeks ago and now you want to have a conversation? Why?"

Rèmy raised his pierced brow. "Think about it. Would you have even tried to speak to us 'slimy snakes' without hostility, especially after Ron and Hermione were ignoring you?"

Harry pursed his lips. Rèmy was right and they both knew it. If either of them had tried to speak to him before, he would've took his anger out on them. Though he didn't want to admit it, most Slytherins were never previously rude or hostile, to him or anyone else, without another house provoking them first, especially Gryffindor. When the green eyed teen seriously thought about it, in most of Harry's fights with Malfoy, Ron often insulted the blonde first. Harry usually jumped in after whatever acerbic comment left the Slytherin's mouth.

"You have a point," Harry said grudgingly. "But still you haven't tried before, even before the Tournament."

"We couldn't," Rèmy told him.

"Exactly that," Aurèle said. His voice was different from Rèmy's detached airiness. Gentle and warm, like the few hugs Harry had received from Sirius. 

"Ron and Hermione made it impossible for anyone else to try to be close to you, even other Gryffindors. All Ron talked about is how the boy-who-lived was his best friend, and whenever anyone tried, he would sabotage them in some way. Hermione puts other people off with her know-it-all attitude. Eventually other people gave up."

Harry wanted to deny it but how could he? In Hermione's eyes, she was always right. It almost impossible to convince her otherwise. Ron's jealousy was the exact reason the two weren't on speaking terms.

The redhead could never understand how much Harry despised his notoriety because he wanted for himself. He wanted the fame, the fortune, and everything else that went along with it while he had the one thing Harry wanted most: a family. Yeah, he had his godfather. But until the dog animagus' name was cleared, their relationship was nothing more than fleeting visits and hurried Floo calls.

"Oh." Something occurred to him. "I thought none of you were friends with anyone else?"

Rèmy waved the comment away. "That's just a rumor. We have plenty of friends but we mainly talk to Neville, Fred, George, and Luna."

"Luna?"

Aurèle sighed as Sèraphin flicked through Harry's potions book. "Luna Lovegood, first year Ravenclaw. She's a little airheaded but a sweetheart. We know she's getting bullied by some of the other Ravenclaw girls but she won't tell us who."

Curious Harry asked, "Why? What would you do?"

Sèraphin looked up from the book and shared a grin with his brothers. It was malicious, bloodthirsty, and reminded Harry why he preferred to stay on their good side. "That's nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about," Rèmy told him blithely.

"Pretty little head," Harry said incredulously. "I'm not pretty. That title definitely belongs to the three of you."

"How sweet," Aurèle and Rèmy remarked simultaneously. Sèraphin snorted as he continued to look through the book.

And it was true. The triplets were way prettier than any of the students from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, _and_ Hogwarts, even with the muggle dresses each wore beneath their school robes.

That was one thing Harry couldn't understand. The clothes they wore were nice, sure, but they were still for women. So why did they wear them? Did they want to _be_ women? Harry shuddered at the thought. He was perfectly alright with his boy bits, thank you very much.

Maybe it was rude, especially since this was only his second time speaking with Rèmy and his first conversation with his brothers, but Harry wanted to know. He would rather ask now when they barely knew each other then bring it up accidentally later and possibly making a bigger ass of himself.

"Why is it you dress like women?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Aurèle asked right back.

He thought it was obvious. "Because they're women's clothes?"

It was the Sèraphin finally joined the conversation."Whoever said dresses and skirts and the like were only for women?" Sèraphin asked fiercely, his soft voice gliding over Harry's skin like chocolate. "Women wear pants, shorts, and other clothes that could be considered "manly" but put them on anyway because they like them. I see a dress I like, I wear it. I see pants I like, I wear them. I don't see a gender, only clothes." Rèmy and Aurèle nodded in agreement.

Harry paused. "I've never thought of it like that before."

Now he felt like an ass anyway. The first conversation he's had in weeks and he just possibly offended the other party. Though he'd told himself he was fine, it was lonely spending all day in the library because he had nowhere else to be. He'd missed conversing with other people. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Rèmy smiled at him, reassuringly.

"Not many people do. It's easier to assume we want to be women instead of simply liking nice clothes. We wear what we want, whether it's for a man or woman. It's not our fault women's clothes happen to look and feel better."

"So you aren't a gay?" Harry asked and almost smacked himself in the face. It was annoying how blunt he could be sometimes.

"I am," Sèraphin said without hesitation or concern, finally closing the potions book. "Girls annoy me with their whining and squeaky voices and simpering." He shuddered. "I can't take it."

"Me either." Rèmy tilted his head to the side. "What about you Harry?"

"I guess with Voldemort coming after me," Harry was happy to see none of the brothers flinch or cower at the name like most wizards, "and all the other stuff that's happened the past three years, I haven't given it much thought. I know I find some girls and some boys attractive but other than that...", he shrugged. "I don't know."

"Me either," Aurèle told him. "I've only been attracted to one person, a guy, but I don't think it makes me gay? I'm not sure. It's not like it really matter right now. We're only fourteen. Still plenty of time left before my Soul Mark pops up."

Harry frowned. "I forgot about those."

If he were there, Uncle Vernon would call all of them freaks. Not just because of the brother's crossdressing or Harry's magic (though he would that rather comical shade of purple he became when he was angered beyond words). The fact that they could admit their attraction to the same sex was enough to condemn them in Vernon's eyes and Petunia agreed with her husband. His uncle would spend hours ranting about how unnatural homosexuals and the like were when Harry was younger. How they went against the bible and the church and everything else he perceived as normal. Harry never understood his logic for one reason: Soul Marks.

Magical or muggle, on a person's seventeenth birthday, their Soul Mark appeared. It could be on their face, neck, chest, back, wrists, or ankles. The Marks were always a name, an incomplete phrases, or a family crest or motto (most common for witches and wizards). There was no way to know if you're Soulmate (for muggles) or Bonded (for magicals) would be male or female, human or being. It wasn't controllable but Vernon and those like him believed otherwise.

Harry realized the library had grown quieter. He cast a quick tempus and started to pack up his belongings. They would miss curfew if they didn't leave soon. "We should go. It's almost curfew."

"Ah that's right." The brothers stood and Rèmy looked at Harry thoughtfully. "Don't worry about Skeeter, Harry. She won't be a problem any longer."

Harry snorted in disbelief. "Rita Skeeter is like a roach infestation. No matter how hard you try, you can't get rid of her. Beside it's too late. Now most of the world thinks I'm nothing but attention-hogging baby Dark Lord thanks to her."

Rèmy, Aurèle, and Sèraphin smiled. It wasn't particularly as nasty as earlier but neither was it warm. _Secretive._

They waved goodbye and left. Harry shook his head, packed up the rest of his things, and unenthusiastically trudged to the Gryffindor dorms. He had enjoyed the conversation with the brothers. They were odd but also fascinating. He would like to talk to them again but wasn't holding his breath.

Harry's mouth dropped as he read the title of the Daily Prophet the next morning. _**SECRET UNREGISTERED ANIMAGUS, RITA SKEETER, CAUGHT RED HANDED! ******_He looked across the Hall to see the Leroches staring at him, sporting the same secretive smile from the night before.

Needless to say after Hagrid pulled Harry aside later on that week, he stood beside Hagrid while under his Invisibility Cloak, shocked. Before them, the dragons roared angrily as their handlers worked to get them under control. A chill ran down his spine when Rèmy's words from almost a week ago ran through his mind.

_"Dragons are much more intelligent than wizards acknowledge. Hungarian Horntails have one of the worst tempers of all dragonkind. Efforts to deceive them is a great offense and angers them almost as much as trying to take what they see as theirs. Sometimes it's simply best to ask."_

_I should probably listen to them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Next Chapter: Revelations & The First Task** _


	3. Revelations & the First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the brothers oddities are explained and Harry completes the First Task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but here's a new chapter! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: You may notice the First Task doesn't go into much detail. It wasn't necessary nor will it be for the Second. The Third Task will be a bit longer for reasons.

"_I let go of the anger and pain in order to welcome new beginnings in my life._"

*****

Odd was the best word to describe Rèmy.

Not in a _**I will befriend you then murder you in your sleep. ******_way. Not even in the _ **Maybe I'm a stalker, maybe I'm not. ******_way either. Definitely not how Uncle Vernon described Harry ( _ **"Unnatural, disgusting, FREAK." ******_). Just more... unusual.

Sèraphin, who he now called Sera, and Aurèle, who was Rel, weren't exactly typical teens. Rel didn't look at you but through you to whatever made you, you. Sera constantly tilted his head to the side, listening. To what, Harry didn't know. But unlike the youngest brother, when they held conversations or looked in his direction, even if it was only for a few seconds as they crossed paths heading to the next class, the teen knew without a doubt he held all of their attention.

That was not the case with Rèmy.

The older youth was never really all the way _there_ , even as he sat and chatted with him. His eyes- they were so _ancient_ , so _alive_. Constantly, they glazed over and drifted away, gazing at something beyond Harry and the rest of the world. But Harry didn't blame him. It wasn't like the older boy could control it, not completely. Of that much, he could be certain. Because Rèmy would relax and _tell_ Harry things.

It didn't happen often at first. But the more time Harry spent with the brothers (in the library and on the grounds and even in the Great Hall a few times), the more Rèmy let his guard down and the more it came out in idle conversation. He spoke about people and places and situations he had no way of fathoming, even if it was from a simple hunch or the best connections in the world. Especially for a poor fourteen years old muggleborn.

It wasn't simple things like the latest gossip at school or happenings in class (though he conveyed that stuff too, every once in a while) but big events. Significant, international, magical events. Like the deadly plague in Paraguay that was over before it really started. Or that scandal with the Italian Minister of Magic, whose wife tried to poison him after he got Emiliano Marchini, the Italian Head of the Auror Department, up the duff with a little girl. And the rediscovery of a colony of Peliht, diminutive, draconic creatures believed to be hunted into extinction over a thousand years ago, within a prairie field in the Midwestern United States. That knowledge was too specific to simply be a inkling and Harry just wanted to know how Rèmy did it.

While the green-eyed teen had become part of their threesome like he was the missing piece of a set, the friendship was still too new. The foursome could laugh at each other without wondering if a joke was going too far or ask some invasive questions without thinking, _Maybe I shouldn't ask that._ That didn't mean either side was ready to give their life stories, not just yet. Harry's curiosity didn't mean much to him, not in the face of being alone again.

Because secrets were a situation Harry understood all too well. They protected yourself as much as the people surrounding you.

*****

It was a few days before the First Task.

Thanks to Rèmy, the four teens were under a huge birch tree by the Black Lake instead of sitting in the warmth and shelter of the library. Sera and Rel sat on his left, one in front of the other, as Harry and Rèmy did the same on the opposite side. After coming across Voldemort in his first year and Aragog and his children almost eating him and Ron in his second, their position was way too close to the Forbidden Forest for Harry so he was the closest to lake with Sèra directly across him. The brothers had forgone the women's clothing today, wearing a pair of dark wool trousers and a matching button up shirt. Warming charms on their cloaks protected them from the worst of the chilly wind that whipped at the faces and bodies.

Nervous glances were thrown their way by the few students who choose to brave the weather like the Leroches and Harry but they were ignored. Since Harry had gotten past his (unfounded) fear that the popular teens wouldn't want to be seen with him in public, not with the scorn and ridicule still thrown his way, the scrutiny and whispers from the rest of the school were a fact all of them were more than use to. The triplets were completely unconcerned with all the extra attention, of which they assured their raven haired friend repeatedly. The usual disdainful behavior from Slytherin turned speculative as they watched the blooming friendship without comment. None said so but Harry got the feeling it was the triplets' doing.

A silencing spell protected their conversation from prying ears as they drifted from topic to topic until finally Rèmy looked at Harry. Not past him as he'd grown accustomed but _right_ at him. He smiled, the air around him knowing. "You can ask you know. We won't get upset."

Confusion filled him before it dawned on him. Harry had shoved aside the burning interest every time Rèmy Spoke. It wasn't his place. But now that he had permission, he hesitated. If Harry asked now, he would get his answers and it would change everything. He didn't know how but he knew this with an absolute certainty.

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"You are," Sera told him firmly. "Why do you think Rèmy brought us this far from the castle?"

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and faced the oddest triplet. "Why does it seem like you're never actually here? And how do you _know_ things before they even happen? Is that why all of you became my friend?"

Rèmy stared at Harry from the hood of his [type of] fur lined cloak, his pale eyes serious and searching. He seemed to find what he was looking for because he broke out into a broad grin. "You're smart Harry. I'm sure you think I can see the future?" The dark-haired teen nodded and shoved his glasses back into place.

"You would be somewhat right. I can See the future, yes, but I don't see just one. There are many possibilities that lie before us, ever changing thanks to free will. My Sight simply narrows down those that are more likely to occur. I don't usually interfere because if it's meant to occur, it will happen, and if not, it won't. But sometimes I'll get a feeling that an event is going to without a doubt come to pass. The betrayal of those closest to you, telling you about the First Task, befriending you-it was always meant to happen and would have, regardless of you, me, or anyone else. I started it because I was meant to. But all three of us continue to be your friend because of _you_ , Harry. Not because of destiny or some silly little moniker given to you before you were old enough to comprehend what it meant. You're bitter and sarcastic and blunt to a fault but also caring, helpful, and forgiving. We like who you are, instead of who you pretended to be in a House that didn't truly fit you."

A deep blush stained Harry's cheeks and a warmth he hadn't felt since he found out the truth about Sirius filled his chest as the younger triplet complimented him. This relationship with them, it was completely different from the one he had with Hermione and Ron. He was free to be himself, to be _Harry_ , without the constant fear they would discover his true personality and disapprove. On a good day, he wanted to burn the school to the ground, and on a bad one, the world, to escape the constant expectations facing him. He despised other people, hated to be hassled, to be touched, to pretend he was just a Gryffindor. He could be brave if absolutely necessary but preferred to sit back, wait, and watch before acting, like a Slytherin. He didn't have pretend to be the reckless, selfless boy-who-lived. He didn't have that fear with Sera, Rèmy, and Rel who didn't expect or want anyone but _him_. That freedom was a new experience and one he wouldn't let go of any time soon.

"My piercings," Rèmy continued as he ran a slim finger over the ones in his left ear, "They aren't just for pretty decorations or to look cool. They're made of a blend of different metals to help ground me so I don't get lost within the Future. This... gift is wondrous but it's so, so terrifying if I let myself go in too deep. You have to understand I was nine when the visions first started and it was hard to accept for a long time. I couldn't understand why me, why not let someone else deal with it. Once I got past never receiving an answer to those questions, it's gotten a little smoother. Controlling it comes a bit easier as I get older. Sometimes I can actively search for an answer if I _need_ to know but it overwhelms me on occasion."

"So that's why it's like you're not always here?" Rèmy smiled and nodded. "Oh." That sort of ability sounded scary to Harry. The other boy doubted he would handle it half as well as Rèmy. Some of the things the blue-eyed Seer had to have seen had to be horrifying and to know there was nothing he could do had to be worse. And yet with the undoubted support of his family, he was able to accept his Sight and use it when needed, amazingly enough.

"How can you deal with it? It sounds suffocating."

"It definitely can be. But with the support of Sera and Rel it's bearable." He beamed at his brothers who returned it with a small grin of their own. Harry couldn't deny the surge of longing that overcame him as he watched their interactions. He wanted that familial bond so much it was hard to breathe with the force of it.

"You help him too." Harry glanced at Rel, who had remained silent with Sera up until that point. "He's in the present more often and for longer periods of time. Before he would've drifted off at least three times by now."

Rèmy nodded so hard his hood fell into his eyes. A slender, caramel hand pushed it back. "That's true and I'm thankful to you for it," he said warmly.

Harry squirmed, uncomfortable with his gratitude. "It wasn't like I did anything."

Rèmy scoffed. "Whether you believe it or not, you've helped me." The other boy nodded obediently, not willing to fight him on it.

Harry was curious though. He didn't know much about magical multiples. The only example he'd had until he The Leroches befriended him were Fred and George Weasley. But they were different, behaving more like an extension of one person instead two separate people. The Leroches were clearly their own person.

But did that mean they didn't have a magical gift like Rèmy? He turned to Sèraphin and Aurèle, questioning."What about you guys? Can you See too?"

"Oh no," Rel chuckled. "That's all Rèmy. What I can do isn't the same though seeing is definitely part of it. I can show you if you want?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't have offered if that was the case."

A flaming red blush grew on Harry's pale cheeks. "Sorry. Had to be sure."

The curly haired boy waved away his apology. "It's fine."

Rel got on his knees in front of Harry and cool fingers pressed gently on the center of his forehead. A jolt of pure energy ran through his body, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. Harry blinked then gasped, astounded, as a world of colors burst into life around him. Blues, reds, purples, oranges, yellows, and all the shades in between surrounded every person and thing, living or not. Rainbows, pearly sheens, vibrant hues that didn't have a name, and ugly, muddy ones that made him vaguely uneasy.

Surprisingly, the Forbidden Forest wasn't creepy at all. A huge rainbow radiated around it and Harry marveled at the many shades and blends that made up the bubble. Harry laughed when he glanced at the Black Lake. It wasn't black at all. Instead it was mixture of blues and greens with multiple purples swimming throughout it. While the few people around the lake were one or two main colors with brief flares of different ones, multiple vibrant ones surrounded the triplets, most notably a pearly gold.

It was strong, too strong, and Harry became nauseated from staring at them directly. A throbbing ache grew behind his eyes and he shut them to keep the potential headache at bay. Cold fingertips once again pressed the same spot on his head. He breathed in relief when he opened his eyes and his vision was back to normal.

"What was that?" asked Harry incredulously.

"That's one way I see. The main way actually." Rel returned to his spot beside Sera, snickering at Harry's dazed expression. "Overwhelming, yes?"

"Hell yes," Harry blurted out without hesitation. Rèmy and Sèraphin burst out laughing. "You see like that all the time? How are you not insane?"

"Eh, sanity is overrated. Besides, I can turn the Sight off. I can still feel it but it's not as staggering."

"What do you mean 'feel it'?"

"Unlike Rèmy, who's a Seer, there's no name for what I can do. Some people would say I read auras or am empathetic but that isn't quite right. While it's completely possible for me to See auras, as you just saw, I can go further than that. I can see and touch a person's soul if I want--."

"Wait," Harry interrupted with a frown. "If you're the only person who can See that way, then how can know it's really their souls and not just an advanced form of aura reading?"

Rel shrugged. "Instinct mostly. Anyway if I Touch them, I get glimpses into not only their personalities but their pasts, their thoughts, and their feelings. It's invasive, I don't like doing it and don't that often. But even with it "off", I can still read their emotions unless they're an Occlumens. That essentially blocks a person's thoughts and emotions from someone who can read thoughts but it's completely useless against my Sight. After all, it isn't possible to shield your soul, not effectively."

"So if you're able to see souls, does that mean you tell who a person's Soul Bond is?" Harry pondered out loud.

"I can." Rel hesitated, obviously contemplating whether to go into more detail, before continuing slowly,"There is a thread that joins us with our Soul Bond. Each person has two, one that leads _to_ our Bond and another that leads _from_ them. These threads aren't exactly the same as the person we are meant to be with but they're so similar it's barely distinguishable.

"For those who aren't Marked yet, the thread that connects to their Bond is so thin it's almost impossible to See if I don't look at it in the right light-- similar to a spider web. When a person gets their Mark, those threads become easier to see, highlighting the path to their Bond. Once a Bond is complete, the two threads blend together flawlessly, creating an entirely new thread. Those threads call out to me like a beacon because they're so strong and vivid so as soon as I meet someone I know whether or not they've Bonded."

Harry gawked at Rel as he tried to wrap his mind around all the information. Muggle scientists and wizards alike have spent years attempting to understand how Soul Marks and Mates/Bonds work and have gotten nowhere. The wizarding world hated to admit it but wizards and witches knew just as much muggles when it came to figuring out how Bonds worked. And yet, here was Aurèle, a fourteen year old student, who had an in depth knowledge, more than either party would ever know. "That's amazing,"

Aurèle nodded, his gold-brown curls dancing in the nippy breeze. His honeyed eyes shone with an inner light Harry had never paid attention to before. "If I Touch the right one, it will reveal everything about their Bonded. Found that out by accident and I haven't done it since. I also know how to damage someone's threads so effectively that only a drooling husk remains. I've done it, once before." His normally brilliant gaze grew dim and haunted, focused a memory no one else could see.

At his words, a chill ran up Harry's spine. He was reminded briefly of last year, being surrounded by all those Dementors and his soul almost stolen. Even months later, he still had nightmares about it, and for a moment, he was frightened of Rel. Of what the other teen had the potential to _do_.

But then he remembered the warmth, gentleness, and comfort he received whenever he was in the older boy's presence. How much _better_ Harry felt when he gave Harry a hug, a pat on the back, or a kiss on the cheek in welcome or farewell. The fear faded away. What the older boy could do was perturbing but Rel wouldn't abuse his power. Peaceful, softhearted Aurèle turning someone into what was basically a living zombie?

"I'm sure you had a good reason," Harry told him, grabbing Rel's chilled hand in attempt to reassure the him.

The relief in the curly haired teen's eyes was heartbreaking. The realization that Aurèle feared Harry's reaction, probably convinced that Harry would reject all of them out of wariness struck him them. Even by wizard's standards, it wasn't normal what Aurèle could do but neither was surviving the Killing Curse.

"I did. I _know_ he deserved it. What he was going to do--." Aurèle covered his face with trembling hands. Before he could think, Harry pulled the upset boy into a fierce hug, Sèraphin and Rèmy throwing their arms around both of them. It was the first time in Harry's life he'd initiated contact with anyone instead of having it forced upon him and he continued the hug until Aurèle pulled away.

"But that- I'll never forget how _empty_ he was afterwards," he whispered, voice thick with tears. "His soul was so _wrong_ , I had to heal him afterwards. I wouldn't've been able to live with myself if I hadn't." Sera scoffed. His face was completely blank but his eyes, usually so cold and distant, burned with anger. Still, he said nothing." Anyway, that's all I can do," Rel finished with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Wow."

It had to be hard on Rèmy and Aurèle when they first realized their gifts weren't normal and growing up in an orphanage couldn't have helped. It had to have been even harder to realize they stood out among their own kind too. The two youths put their trust in Harry, believing he wouldn't expose their secrets, and for that, he was honored. Harry took a moment to let it sink in before looking at Sèraphin.

The eldest Leroche was hard to figure out. He wasn't as talkative or unquestioning as his younger brothers, often watched the people around him warily. It was only recently the triplet had warmed up to Harry, initiating conversations as opposed to observing the Gryffindor quietly. Sometimes Harry could hear him whispering when no one else was paying attention but didn't get the impression he was talking to himself. Either way, Harry enjoyed talking to him. He was quick-witted and could so utterly sarcastic Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll tell you after the Second Task," Sera told him quietly and Harry nodded, content to wait.

********

The day of the First Task arrived quickly. The sun shone brightly, no clouds to be seen for miles, and the air buzzed with nervous excitement. The stands were full, students, professors, and some parents all waiting for the competition to begin. None of the champions were surprised when Ludo Bagman described their task since all were notified ahead of time-- Harry by Hagrid, Cedric by Harry, and Viktor and Fleur undoubtedly by their Headmaster and Headmistress. When he pulled the Hungarian Horntail out of the bag, Harry cursed his luck before remembering Rèmy's words and calmed slightly. One by one the other champions went until Harry was left.

He took a deep breath when his name was announced and walked out of the tent. Few people cheered for him but he didn't care. All he needed to do was acquire the egg then get the hell out of there, preferably with all limbs and his life intact.

The dragon was made up of sleek lines and elegant curves, towering over fifty feet and more immense than the city buses Harry had gotten glimpses of in Muggle London. With inky black scales, bronze horns, and a wickedly spiked tail, the female was formidably beautiful. She released a screeching roar in warning as Harry drew nearer, that deadly tail whipping around with the force of her agitation. He released his holly wand from the holster on his forearm but kept it pointed down to remain a non-threat. Harry had decided ahead of time he would follow Rèmy's words so that's what he did.

"Hello," he called to the Hungarian Horntail. He didn't realize the it sounded like a bewitching melody to those gathered in the audience.

The dragon stopped her roaring. Harry held his breath right along with the rest of the crowd as she lowered her large reptilian head until her eyes were parallel with Harry, gazing at him inquisitively. The dragon's yellow vertical pupils unnerved him greatly as she continued to stare. He itched to move or something but he stood still patiently. The next move belonged to her.

 _ **You Spoke to me little human, ******_a female voice rumbled in his mind.

_Holy crap, I hear the dragon in my head!_

Harry gaped for a moment before he answered nervously, "Yes. Yes, I did speak to you. What's your name?"

A small plume of smoke blew out the Hungarian Horntail's snout as she inhaled then exhaled deeply. _**Curious. I haven't spoken to a Nature Speaker in over a century. My name is Leile, little human. With whom am I speaking? ******_

"My name is Harry." He frowned. "Excuse me Leile, what do you mean by Nature Speaker?"

_**You do not know of Nature Speakers? ******_

"No, ma'am." It was logical to treat something that could eat him with respect.

_**You are a student are you not, little human? ******_

"Yes ma'am. This is my fourth year."

Leile gave a very human-like snort. _**You should have been taught about Nature Speakers in your first year. Very well I will tell you. Speakers of any kind are extremely rare, never more than one or two during one century. Some have the ability to Speak to plants. Some Speak to the elements. And some, like you, can communicate with all magical beings. ******_

Harry grimaced, not liking the sound of that. All he needed was one more thing to make him stand from everyone else. "You must be mistaken. I've never spoken to any beings before, only snakes. I'm a Parselmouth."

Leile huffed, sending a thick cloud of black smoke towards Harry, which he quickly dodged. _ **You are no mere snake speaker, foolish boy! I am over a thousand years old. You are not the first Nature Speaker I've come across. Merlin himself was a Speaker and your magic smells exactly the same. ******_

"Merlin spoke to magical creatures? I don't think I've ever heard that before."

_**You'd never heard of Speakers until I told you either. Does it matter in the long run? You will be who you are, little human. Not who you pretend to be. ******_

But it did matter to Harry. Leile was right about him being himself, and if it wasn't for the fact he stood out enough as the Boy-Who-Lived, it would've mattered very little that he had the ability to speak to magical creatures. He didn't need anything else that made him different from everyone else. He wanted to be ordinary but it seemed that would never happen. Harry shook his head. He didn't have time for this.

"Thank you for explaining it me. Leile, there's a fake egg hidden in your nest. May I have it?"

_**Take it! Remove the fraudulent egg from my nest! ******_

, Leile proclaimed angrily.

She lifted her black, leather wing, uncovering her nest of eggs. Harry walked over to the brood, ignoring the murmuring crowd as the people gasped in fear. He grabbed the golden egg and thanked Leile as he quickly retreated.

_**You are welcome, Speaker Harry. ******_

Harry returned the sentiment and headed inside the champion's tent. He wasn't surprised to see Rèmy, Aurèle, and Sèraphin waiting beside an empty cot with Madam Pomfrey. The other champions were in their own cots, each sporting slight injuries. Harry knew he was uninjured but waited patiently as the older nurse ran diagnostic spells that came back clean. "Completely unharmed, Mr. Potter."

"First time for everything, Madam Pomfrey," he answered cheekily.

"Right you are, Mr. Potter." She smiled at him before going to check on her patients.

Within moments, Harry was glomped by the triplets and he laughed. "You heard Madam Pomfrey. I'm fine."

"I know but Harry you should've seen yourself!" Rèmy exclaimed, almost knocking Sera and Rel off the bed as he jumped up. "Leile was huge! What if you'd offended her and she tried to eat you!"

"Says the person who told me what to do," Harry snickered quietly, choosing not to acknowledge Rèmy knew the dragon's name in tent full of wizards and witches. He laughed even harder when Rèmy slapped his arm, rubbing away the slight sting.

"That was different and you know it, you prat," Rèmy scowled prettily, swatting the younger boy again.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"That song beautiful, Harry. Where did you learn it?"

Harry frowned at Aurèle, confused. Song? What song? As far as Harry was concerned, he still sounded like a tortured cat when he sung anything unless... Unless the song was how Nature Speaking sounded to wizards and witches?

Harry glanced over to the other side of the tent. Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor were watching him curiously, obviously wanting to know the answer too. But this ability, there had to be a reason it was never mentioned in any of their classes.

"I found it in a book. I'll show you guys later," Harry told the triplets, reminding himself to tell them what Leile said when they were alone. All three smirked at the lie but said nothing. The foursome laid there comfortably as Harry waited for his score.

He sighed in annoyance name was called. Harry got off the cot and returned outside. Shouts and cheers greeted him this time and he almost rolled his eyes. _Idiots._

He went and stood before the judges table. Their looks varied from disappointment to excitement but only the extra twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes made him nervous. There was something about it that sent alarm bells ringing in his head. Harry quickly looked away. The judges gave forty-two points which put him in second place. Cedric came in first with forty-five while Krum came in third with forty-one and Fleur forty. All in all, Harry was satisfied and left for a private celebration with his friends.

*****

Harry found out the true meaning of fear the next day when McGonagall announced the Yule Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find who the quote belongs to but I found it fitting.
> 
> _**Next Chapter: The Yule Ball & the Second Task** _


	4. The Yule Ball & the Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry freaks out then blows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some may have noticed I've finally changed the title. Considering the first part of this series focusing on Harry no longer being stuck under everyone else's thumbs, I found it fitting. I've also decided to make this into a series. This part _Au Revoir_ is only the set up for the next story. I'm also throwing in an interlude with Rèmy at some part that takes a peek into their futures with their Soul Bonds.
> 
> I've successfully outlined the next five chapters and those will be up over the next week, maybe two.
> 
> For now, enjoy!

"_Hope when you take the jump you don't feel the fall. Hope when the water rises you built a wall... And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain..._" \-- OneRepublic, _I Lived_

******

"Why did there have to be a ball?" a young raven-haired wizard groaned.

He slumped forward pathetically and buried his face into the fluffy chocolate brown pillow in his lap. The trio of caramel-skinned triplets lounging on the spacious bed with him snickered at his dramatics. Harry raised his head, glaring daggers at them, but the effect was lost thanks to the glasses perched crookedly on his nose. They only laughed harder.

"I need new friends," huffed Harry. He was in no mood for the older wizards' antics. This was an emergency!

The foursome were in Sèraphin's room in the Slytherin dorms. It had become routine that the quartet would escape to one the triplets rooms or the Slytherin commons room if they weren't in the library, the Great Hall, or on the school grounds. It was necessary since the majority of the school now ambushed him at every opportunity to get an autograph or gush about how amazing he'd been during the First Task. It was like Harry was the next coming of Merlin.

He hated it. The twins had to forcibly restrain his hands a number of times so he couldn't stab more than a few of the ass kissers in the eye with his wand, Ron and Hermione included. He wanted this Tournament over and done with _now_ dammit!

Rel stopped chuckling, seeing that his friend was seriously upset. "What's the problem?"

"The problem!?" Harry lurched onto his knees and exploded, "I have no clothes, no date, and two left feet! It's going to be a disaster."

Sera sat against the wall, tugged him down, and forced him to lie down, Harry's messy head in his lap. It was completely awkward for the younger boy since Sera wore a plaid skirt that barely reached his knees. He soon forgot his discomfort as long fingers scratched across his scalp and relaxed his stiff body.

One thing about the Leroche brothers Harry had to get used to was the non-existent boundaries. They touched each other constantly-- a hug, a pat, a kiss-- and invaded each others space almost as often. And now that Harry was apart of their little family they did it to him too. It was horribly troubling for a person who'd tense at initially. But a few kisses here, some soothing touches there, and a couple of playful slaps later, Harry was soaking up the attention like an abandoned puppy.

This was the type of comfort he'd craved for years. He had watched his aunt give it to his spoiled beast of a cousin and spent many lonely nights crying into his pillow, wishing for his mother. Lily may not be there to give it to him but he had to admit the triplets were an excellent alternative.

"It won't because we'll make sure of it," Sera said. "Hogsmeade weekend is this Saturday. We'll get you an outfit and shoes." He put his hand over Harry's mouth before he could object. "Shut up. You need it and no you aren't paying us back. You'll take Rel to the Ball and I'll teach you to dance. You'll be fine." The glow in his chest at his friend's words couldn't be ignored.

Still, bright emerald eyes rolled. Arguing with Sera was pointless when he wanted to do something. The slate-eyed wizard could out stubborn a hippogriff.

"Fine. Do either of you know who any of you're going to take to the Ball?"

"Viktor Krum," Sera promptly responded.

Harry peeked up him, careful not to dislodge his hand, and raised a dark brow. "Krum? Really?"

"Yes, really. He asked me and I accepted. Besides, we're friends."

His youngest brother snorted, lifting his head to stare at his sibling. Harry briefly wondered how Rèmy made it sound dainty. "So that's where you've been disappearing off to after curfew."

"We're just friends."

A smirk graced Rel's lush lips. "Friends with benefits, maybe," Harry snickered, using his discarded pillow to block the slap coming for his head. Rèmy and Rel chuckled as Sera rolled his eyes, exasperated.

He loved this carefree camaraderie. Only with the triplets could Harry be this devil-may-care and not have to hold his tongue. He never experienced it among the Gryffindors, too afraid to be himself and not who they expected the Boy-Who-Lived to be. Sure, Fred and George might have gotten a peek at his true personality here and there but Harry knew how much their family followed behind Dumbledore. He couldn't risk it. Not yet.

"He's handsome, I'll give him that." Harry paused, thinking. "What about the language barrier?"

Slender shoulders moved up then down as Sera shrugged. A warm smile softened his eyes. "It's no problem. He's improved vastly since I've been teaching him more English."

A smirk graced Rel's lush lips as he kept on painting Rèmy's nails a dark crimson that glittered softly under the light. "I doubt that's all you're teaching him." Rel yelped as his brother's hand connected with the back of his head.

Rèmy pouted and whined at Sèraphin as he saw his hand. "You messed up my nails!"

"You'll live." Sera gave Harry and Aurèle the stink eye. "Viktor and I are friends. What we may or may not do when we're alone is none of you prats business. Talk like that around him when we attend the Yule Ball and I'll hex your hair puke green with rainbow polka dots for a month." The two quickly raised their hands in surrender. "Anyway since he's a champion he needed a date but finds everyone else irritating simpering suck ups."

"Even his own house?"

"Especially them."

They shared a laugh. Harry looked at Rèmy. "What about you? Got a date?"

Rèmy nodded happily."Draco asked me so I'm going with him."

"What?" Harry sat straight up. "You're going with _Malfoy_?"

"Yes I am. He asked me, I accepted."

Harry tried and failed to wrap his head around Rèmy attending the Yule Ball with Malfoy of all people. "But Draco hates muggleborns."

Rel looked up from Rèmy's nail. "Draco doesn't hate all muggleborns. Its the ones who come into the wizarding world assuming they know everything simply because they've read a few books and/or proceed to belittle traditions simply because they don't understand them. Like Granger."

S.P.E.W. crossed his mind. He knew how upset the club made the house elves from his own discussions with them in the kitchens. They despised Hermione's efforts to free them and often made her suffer for it with subpar food and limited cleaning of her clothes, bedding, etc. She couldn't (or wouldn't) understand just how much the creatures depended on their wizarding families to survive and sustain their magic. Now that their friendship was over, Harry could see clearly how self-righteous and judgemental the witch truly was. It was a miracle Harry dealt with it as long as he did, even with his desperation for friends and acceptance and he didn't doubt their friendship would've ended before they graduated.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement of Rel's words. Still... "I get that but he shouldn't insult someone just because of how pure a witch or wizard's blood supposedly isn't. It's not like we can control it."

"True." Harry leaned back, caught off guard when a cruel smirk darkened his nonchalant appearance. It amazed him sometimes how him and siblings could go from sweet and innocent to maliciously ruthless in a split second. Harry's had to stop himself from imitating them on more than one occasion, especially when his _adoring fans_ can't take no for an answer."But Harry, when's the last time you heard Malfoy or any other Slytherin call someone a mudblood or impure or dirty?"

Harry thought about it then frowned when he couldn't remember. "Last year maybe? Or was it the year before? I don't know."

"Exactly. Once we explained how most muggleborns won't want to understand a culture that's derogatory toward them, it was quite easy to get most of them to stop. At least outside the common room and not in our presence or hearing. It was a willing compromise since it's impossible to change years of conditioning in just a few short months. There were a few who were more stubborn, but once we gave them a little initiative, they were _very_ accommodating." 

"Right, well, I'm just gonna act like you gave them chocolate frogs as a reward and move on from there."

"What do you mean Harry?" Rèmy asked, his pale blue eyes wide and his angelic face the very picture of innocence. "We're kind to everyone we meet."

"And that's what makes you so bloody scary."

The Leroches grinned at Harry who stared back blankly before the four of them fell over, giggling. The brothers were like the inland taipan, relatively harmless but extremely deadly when crossed, and that was just fine with Harry. Maybe he should be wary of how close he had gotten to them in such a short period of time but honestly Harry couldn't care. After all, he was meant to be a snake too.

*******

That weekend the triplets dragged him to Hogsmeade. Despite Harry's protests that he shouldn't have to go inside (they knew his size!), six hands pulled him into Gladrags against his will. Goosebumps raced across his bare arms as Rèmy and Rel snatched off his cloak and school robes then wandered off, leaving Harry alone with Sèra. A maniacal gleam enter Sera's eyes as he took in Dudley's worn shirt and trousers that were at least five times the size of Harry. Harry slowly started to back away, a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Hello dearies," a voice suddenly said behind him. Harry did not shriek like a little girl, nope, didn't happen. He yelped like a man (can a yelp be manly?) and turned to see a nice middle-aged witch standing behind him. "What can I do for you today?"

Harry tried to respond but was stopped by Sera's hand over his mouth. "He needs new dress robes in forest green with gold outlines. He also needs a black buttoned-down shirt and matching trousers. Preferably before we leave."

"It will be about two two hours, dear."

He smiled prettily as Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. "That's not a problem ma'am."

"Right this way, young man. I need to get your measurements."

Harry followed the seamstress and, when indicated, stepped onto a simple low-rise platform. She took out her tape measure and got started. Sera watched her closely in the beginning then nodded his head, satisfied. "As soon as she finishes come find me or my brothers."

"Okay," Harry told him quickly. Pfft, as soon as she was done, Harry was out of there. He had no desire to stay in the shop any longer than necessary. He glanced at Sera then shivered fearfully. The look in his grey eyes promised pain.

"If you try to leave the store, I will hunt you down and drag you back kicking and screaming. Clear?" asked the demon who'd possessed his best friend sweetly. Harry nodded so hard his head should've fallen off neck and rolled onto the floor. Sera grinned at him with too many perfect teeth. "Good."

Two hours later, Harry finally exited the store with the triplets, his stomach grumbling and feet aching. He went in for dress robes, a shirt, and a pair of trousers. He left with all of that plus a number of shirts, trousers, pants, and socks in a variety of colors and styles. The price of it all left Harry speechless and he promptly tried to return all the clothes... until Aurèle-- sweet, gentle Aurèle-- threatened to remove his intestines from his body the muggle way and strangle him with them. He shut up and placed the shrunken bags into the pocket of his robes.

"I still say it's too much. I don't need all of this," Harry grumbled as the quartet trudged through the snow to Mealur's Foot Emporium for dress shoes.

"You do," the brothers replied in unison.

 _Never again_ , he grumbled to himself vehemently said nothing out loud. No point in fighting a losing battle.

Somehow Sera managed to drilled the finer points of the waltz, foxtrot, and a few more basic dances into his head in only a matter of days. He worked with him mercilessly until he could dance them in sleep. In fact, the dances haunted his dreams more than once. By the end, Harry was sure his poor feet would remove themselves from his body and run away screaming. Thankfully the day of the Yule Ball arrived before Harry knew it.

****

"Okay, you can look now."

Harry reached up and removed the blindfold from his face. He gasped in amazement as he took in Aurèle's appearance. His gold-brown hair, normally curly, fell in gentle waves over his left shoulder and his flawless make-up was simple and elegant. He'd replaced of the gold bars in his ears with diamond studs, keeping the hoops, and removed the piercings from his eyebrow, leaving a diamond stud in nose.

He glowed in the gold sleeveless mermaid gown that hugged the slight curves of his body and complimented the luminous green of Harry's eyes and dress robes perfectly. A detailing of authentic black crystals and emeralds began where the modest V-neckline ended and continued down until the slight flare at the knees of the tulle dress. The cutouts on the sides were made of black lace, and when Aurèle turned, Harry could see lace also made up the back of the dress, stopping a little above the swell of his bottom. A line of black buttons traveled down his spine to keep the gown closed. A pair of low black, green, and gold pumps completed the ensemble.

Harry couldn't help it as he gaped helplessly for a few more moments before saying, "Sweet Merlin, you look amazing. And you're taller than me." Rel smiled brightly at the compliment. Harry looked him over again before he zoomed in on his chest. He blinked a few times but the sight remained the same. "Um, awkward question, Rel. Do you have breasts?"

Rel giggled and nodded. "Of course silly. This dress would look horrible without them."

Harry yanked his eyes away from the barely noticeable additions to stare at his friend's face incredulously. "How the hell do you get boobs overnight?"

Rel rolled his eyes and yanked Harry into the chair by his desk. "They're inserts, you prat." He shoved aside the books, parchment, and quills that littered the top and placed a brush, comb, and a mystery jar full mysterious brown goop. "I would take them out and show you but it'll mess up my outfit so you'll have wait til later. Besides I only use them for my fancy dresses. Now hold still while I do something with your hair."

"It's a lost cause."

"We'll see about that."

Rel spent thirty minutes trying to tame his hair flat before giving up and deciding to play up the messiness. Harry glanced at himself in the mirror hanging on the front of the adjacent bathroom door, taking in the artfully tousled hair and black shirt, trousers, and dress shoes. "I look like I just had a quick shag."

Rel shrugged as he opened the door. "Better than looking like you just came out of a hurricane. Now let's go."

The couple left out his bedroom and went down the stone steps to the Slytherin common room. The room was busy and full of students dressing to impress in their expensive robes and gowns. They saw Rèmy, Sera, and their dates waiting for them not far from the steps.

Rèmy and Sera's gown were exactly the same as their brother's except in different colors. Rèmy was exquisite in his black, grey, and silver while Sèraphin looked amazing in burgundy, black, and gold. Their matching pumps had at least four more inches since their dates were almost a foot taller than himself. Rèmy's piercings were now silver and his hair was no longer in braids, instead twisted up into a complicated braided bun decorated all over with what looked like diamonds. Sèraphin wore a shimmering black rose behind his right ear and left his piercings alone. Like Aurèle, their make-up was flawless, simple, and elegant. Standing beside each other, the brothers were the very picture of ethereal beauty.

There was no doubt Malfoy knew how stunning his date looked if his smug expression was anything to go by. He reminded Harry of an Elven prince with his pale blonde hair, pointy features, and silk dress robes that brought out his grey eyes. Viktor, on the other hand, was impossible to read with his blank expression. He was dressed in all black, which only seemed to emphasize rugged looks of the Bulgarian Seeker.

"About time," Sera, Rèmy, and Malfoy exclaimed when they spotted the pair.

Rel raised a delicate brow and pointed at Harry's head. "Do you see that? That took time and effort. His hair has a life of it's own."

"Hey, leave my hair alone! You look brilliant Rèmy, Sera." The pair smiled and thanked him.

Malfoy gave Harry a glance over. "At least we know it's possible for you to dress like more than a common street urchin," he remarked snidely. The pale-haired teen whimpered when a sharp heel was dug into his foot painfully.

"Play nice, Draco," Rèmy reprimanded softly.

Harry choked off a snorting laugh when Rèmy stared at him reproachfully then cleared his throat. He greeted his fellow champion. "Hi Viktor."

"Hi Harry. You look very nice." Viktor's accent was still there but it wasn't as overwhelming or thick as before. It didn't come as a surprise that Sera managed to teach the Bulgarian almost perfect English in a matter of weeks considering he'd taught Harry to dance in a matter of dance.

Harry grinned at Viktor, pleasantly surprised by the compliment. "Thanks. So do you."

"Thank you."

"He's right, Harry. Those robes look absolutely wonderful with your eyes."

Harry smiled and squirmed uncomfortably. "All I did was put them on." By Sèraphin and Rèmy's glowering stares, the teens obviously didn't agree but the two surprisingly said nothing.

A quick tempus by Viktor showed it was almost time for the ball to start. The group exited the dungeons and made their way to the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall waited by the closed doors with the other two champions and their dates. The feline animagus was as stern as ever in her simple dark red dress robes. Cedric Diggory sported plain black dress robes that were of high quality and he'd brought Cho Chang, who was very pretty in her creme Chinese cheongsam dress. Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons date shone on their baby blue gown and dress robes. Everyone greeted each other before the professor used her wand to open one door so Malfoy and Rèmy could go on ahead.

Harry, Aurèle, Viktor, and Sèraphin waited with the others until it was time to for the champions to make their entrance. McGonagall lined them up so that Fleur and Viktor went first with their dates since they were the guests. Cedric and Cho were next while Harry and Rel finished the procession. Harry was wowed by the Great Hall as they entered.

The entire space was decorated in various shades of white and blue. Fake snow fell lightly from the ceiling, covering the extravagantly embellished evergreen trees placed throughout the Hall. Fairies flew about, venturing close to the gathered witches and wizards before flitting away to hide in the Christmas trees. The numerous tables and dais that normally seated the professors and Headmaster were covered in fine bone-white fabric. The stone floors were a pale Alice blue and sparkled subtly under the soft light of the floating milky candles. All in all, it was a perfect winter wonderland.

The champions were led to the vacant seats on the right side of dais. Harry tensed minutely when he was placed right beside the Headmaster. Rel glanced at him, noting how stiff he'd become, and squeezed his hand lightly for a brief moment. Harry smiled at him gratefully already feeling some of the rigidness melt away. Viktor sat beside Rel, Sèra next to him, followed by Cedric, Cho, Fleur, and her date.

Dumbledore picked up the menu next to his plate and scanned it before calling out,"Rack of lambs, sauteed red potatoes, roasted asparagus and pumpkin juice!"

Harry wasn't surprised to see the the meal appear on his plate or the beverage in his cup. There were calls around the Hall as students and teachers ordered their meals. He read his own menu before getting the chicken cacciatore with cheese manicotti, chocolate treacle tart, and pumpkin juice. Next to him, Rèl ordered chicken and shrimp fettuccini alfredo, pumpkin cheesecake, and pomegranate juice. His brother got the same while Viktor stuck to braised beef, garlic and rosemary mashed potatoes, and honey roasted carrots. He didn't realize just how hungry he was until he tucked into the delicious meal, ignoring the light chatter around him.

"Sorry Harry," Rèl told him when he accidentally knocked over Harry's cup of juice with his hand. "You can have my pomegranate juice, I don't like it very much."

Harry frowned. "Then why did you order it?"

Rèl shrugged but said nothing, vanishing the spilt juice with a wave of his hand and substituting Harry's juice with his own. He ordered raspberry juice before returning to the conversation with his brother and Viktor. Harry raised his eyebrows at Rel's odd behavior but kept on eating. He noticed the Headmaster's disapproving grimace out the corner of his eyes and rolled his eyes, assuming it was because his date was a Slytherin.

He could care less what the old wizard thought of his choices. He hadn't heard a peep from the bastard since the night his name came out the Goblet of Fire. He also hadn't forgotten that damn suspicious gleam that would fill Dumbledore's twinkling eyes every time he'd glanced at Harry since the First Task. Harry did _not_ want to make nice with the light wizard for half the night.

"Harry, my boy, how have you been?"

.... Too bad the old wizard didn't feel the same.

Harry glanced over at Dumbledore and his ever twinkling eyes before returning to his food. "Fine, headmaster. And yourself?"

"Swell my boy, thank you for asking." He was quiet for a moment and Harry waited, knowing where Dumbledore was going with this. "My boy... I heard from Ron and Hermione you refuse to accept their apologies. Why is that?"

And there it was.

He regarded Dumbledore momentarily, taking in his garish lemon yellow dress robes and kindly expression, before glancing away. He was starting to get the feeling the grandfatherly facade was just that, a facade. He hadn't forgotten Rèmy's warning that Dumbledore could read his mind whenever he stared him in the eyes. Just thinking about it angered him all over again.

Who knew just how many times the old wizard had entered Harry's mind over the past few years without permission?

"I accepted their apologies just fine," Harry told him sharply.

Dumbledore seemed taken aback by Harry's tone. "According to them you told them to stay away from you. I thought you were best friends, my boy."

Harry put his fork down and scowled at the old wizard, amazed at his nerve. "Why would I remain friends with them after the past few weeks? Ron spent the entire time insulting and attempting to hex me while Hermione wouldn't even look at me whenever I tried to speak to her. They weren't there for me when I needed them most and now I don't need them at all."

"Now Harry," Dumbledore admonished, peering at him over the rim of his spectacles with stern disappointment. "They've been your friends for years. The two simply made a mistake and deserve another chance. I'm also concerned about your friendships with the Leroche siblings. Slytherins have never been kind to you over the years and I'm simply worried about your well being."

"Have you gone mental?" Harry exploded as anger clouded his mind, drawing the attention of those at their table and nearby. "There will never be another chance! As you said, we've been friends for years, and yet, they wouldn't believe me when I said I didn't enter my name. Ron was blinded by his jealousy and Hermione was too judgemental to even listen. In case you didn't hear me the first time, I don't _need_ them. And as for you, where was your concern," Harry spat the word,"when I was getting hexed and cursed by the majority of the damn school right in front of your nose? You nor any of the professors said a word to any of them except _Snape_ and he hates me! So you can take your concern and stuff it cause there's nothing wrong with me being friends with Slytherins. I was supposed to be one in the first place! My friendships have nothing to do with you so stay out my business and stay out my damn mind, old man!"

By the end of his tirade, anger clouded his mind and there was a buzzing in his ears. Harry panted and trembled as he tried to keep a lid on his tightly wound magic. He wanted nothing more than to just let loose on Dumbledore, his ex-best friends, and the rest of the damn school but he'd already made a fool of himself in front of everyone else in the Great Hall. He refused to let himself stoop that low.

As he slowly calmed back down, Harry found himself surrounded the aromas of spicy dark chocolate and vanilla, the clean scent rain and ozone, and mowed grass and freshly baked bread. A soft voice whispered soothing nonsense in his ear and he was wrapped in comforting arms. A hand rubbed his back, sending warm waves of serenity through him. _Rèmy, Sèraphin, and Aurèle_ Harry realized.

"I'm fine now," Harry muttered and the brothers pulled away. His cheeks burned in embarrassment but there was no judgement in any of their eyes as they gazed at him, only calm understanding. "I'm sorry."

Aurèle waved away his apology, smiling. "You're under a lot of pressure, Harry. You were bound to blow up eventually."

"Rèl told us what that old coot said. You've got a lot of patience cause I would've hexed his bollocks off as soon as he opened his mouth," Sèra told him with a grin.

"And stuffed them down his throat," said Rèmy, giggling.

Harry chuckled. This right here was the exact reason he wouldn't give up the triplets for nothing in the world. Harry looked around him, surprised when he saw a garden instead of a room full of nosey faces. "You took me out of there?"

Rèmy nodded, lacing their arms together. "Your magic almost lashed out at everyone else so we brought you out here to cool down."

"I wish I could just stay out here."

Rèl snorted, taking Harry's other arm. "Oh no, buddy, you owe me a dance."

He groaned but let the trio led him back to the Great Hall. Harry ignored the curious looks and speculative whispers that began the second he reappeared in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall came up to him to let him know he had detention with Filch for a week and that disrespecting the headmaster or any professors wouldn't be tolerated. Harry took a page out of Sèraphin's book and stared at her, if unblinking, until she walked away. Thankfully, Dumbledore left him alone, and Ron and Hermione, who came together, never spoke to him at all. 

Harry spent the rest of the Ball dancing with one of the triplets and talking with Malfoy who possessed a wicked sense of humor when he wasn't being a pompous git. Even the Weasley twins managed to coax (read: threaten with pranks) him into a dance. Viktor and Sèra eventually disappeared and neither showed back up for the rest of the dance. He still noticed an odd sight throughout the night.

Snape, while dressed in his usual voluminous black robes, was decidedly free of grease. He spent most of his time conversing with Lucius Malfoy at first before the two were joined by the two younger Leroches. Rel focused most of his attention on their potions professor, not seeming to mind when the man would leave suddenly before returning. Rèmy, on the other hand, attached himself to Lucius Malfoy. He occasionally flitted away, only to come right back minutes later. Curiously neither wizard seemed to mind the two teen's company and it was easier not to wonder why.

All things considered, Harry enjoyed himself immensely but was relieved when the Ball was over.

*****

The two months leading up to the Second Task kept Harry busy.

He spent the Christmas hols at the castle with the triplets. After he told them about Leile the dragon and Nature Speakers, they looked in the library for information unsuccessfully. Since it wasn't vital, the dark haired teen decided to focus on figuring out what was up that fuckin screeching egg. That was also a no-go. To distract him from his frustrations, the triplets introduced him to Luna Lovegood and Harry filled a lot time with the eccentric witch, who was like his friends' female counterpart. She joined their little group rather quickly, and eventually Draco started to tag along and Fred and George Weasley soon after.

In January, Rèmy dragged all of them to what he called the Room of Requirement and made Draco teach him, Harry, and his brothers to swim. Draco did so with no hesitation or questions, too used to Rèmy's eccentricity. A few weeks later, Harry discovered why he loved the blue-eyed teen the most when he accidentally-on-purpose threw the golden egg, which had also pissed him off with its screeching, at Draco since he was being a right prick.

The ferret quickly dodged it and it crashed into wall, popping open with a scream before falling into the pool water. Harry finally heard the message and didn't even try to stop himself from smacking one right on Draco's lips, he was so thankful. The Slytherin screeched remarkably similar to the golden egg before chasing Harry around the room while the others laughed at their antics.

The task went off without a hitch. Thanks to Aurèle's gift of gillyweed, Harry "rescued" Rèmy from the merpeople in the Black Lake. His hero complex kicked in when he noticed the bubbles from Fleur's younger sister were getting smaller and smaller and he dragged her to the surface too. Which turned out to be a good thing when he saw the part-Veela was already on the shore recuperating from an injury, clearly worried. Harry froze awkwardly when she kissed him on the mouth for saving her sister before moving on.

In the end, Cedric came in first place with eighty-nine points for completing the task first. Harry came in second with eighty-eight points for his heroics (He gagged at that). Viktor was in third place with eighty-seven points thanks to his successful shark head transfiguration. And Fleur was last since she couldn't complete with seventy-one points.

That night, Harry, Fred, George, Luna, and the triplets were in Draco's room when Sèra looked at Harry, completely blowing him away with his next words.

"If you want to see what I can do, take us to the Chamber of Secrets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm considering a couple of snap shots for the series. It'll be things like Aurèle's conversation with Snape at the Yule Ball and the triplets forcing Harry to wear their fake books for a day. If any of you are interested in that, let me know!
> 
> _**Next Chapter: The Chamber & Sèraphin's Story** _


	5. The Chamber & Sèraphin's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sèraphin tells his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took a little longer than usual but my son was being unusually grumpy so I hadn't had time to work on it. Now that he's visiting his dad, I was able to finish this chapter and start the next so it'll be up soon.
> 
> In response to two reviews, no relationships start in _Au Revoir_. They may be hinted at but won't be acknowledged until the sequel, _Of Gods & Monsters _ Aurèle will end up with Severus and Lucius will be with Rèmy but there is a reason I made it so obvious. I won't reveal that or Harry and Sèraphin's other half until _Of Gods & Monsters_. But it won't be Draco for either them, sorry! Well, Sèraphin's Bond might become obvious before the last chapter but Harry's is a surprise many won't see coming!

Let's play a game, Where all of the lives we lead, Could change. Let's play a game, Where nothing that we can see, The same.

~OneRepublic, _Au Revoir_

*****

Harry stared at Sèraphin incredulously. He wasn't the only one. All around the room the rest of their friends were gazing between the triplet and Harry, dumbfounded. Unsurprisingly, Rèmy and Aurèle seemed to have expected the request.

Harry had to ask for clarification just to be sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him. "You want me to do what?"

"Take us to the chamber." So his hearing was just fine.

Harry frowned at his friend. "Why?"

Sèra took a deep breath before letting it out slowly and flicked his fingers, throwing up a silencing spell. "It should be obvious I don't trust lightly. But for whatever reason, my instincts, and Rèmy, are telling me it's prudent you five know what I can do before the next Task. Since the walls are always listening, the safest place is the chamber."

"The walls are listening? What do you mean?" Draco asked Sèra, putting aside his homework with a scowl.

It was Luna who answered the scowling boy. "Hogwarts isn't just a castle. Thanks to centuries of magic from students and professors, she's become sentient. She always hears us and, if the Headmaster commands her, she can report back what we're saying. Silencing spells can't keep her out if she doesn't want them to."

"But only after four minutes or unless we put up strong enough wards. Which Dumbledore would notice," Sèra told them, pale grey eyes serious. "Drawing even more of his attention would be a big mistake. The chamber is the safest place."

"What do you mean more?" 

Rèmy glanced at Harry apologetically before looking at Fred, who'd asked the question. "He's always used the castle to keep an eye on Harry. After the ball, he hasn't stopped watching us or Harry, and since you hang around us now, he watches all of you."

"That sneaky fucker!" Harry fumed.

First, the bastard was reading his mind without his permission. Now, he finds out the old coot is spying on him and his friends. What next?

_Wait a minute..._

That meant Dumbledore had to know how much danger Harry was in every year and never helped him on purpose. He wished he could say he was surprised but he wasn't, not really. When the school first turned on him in second year, Harry started to suspect Dumbledore didn't truly care about him but didn't have any proof. This was all the proof he needed. But why would he put the rest of the school in danger? What was his goal?

"But the chamber is part of the school," George reminded Sera. "How would it be safer?" That was the question.

When Fawkes helped Harry against the basilisk, the dark haired teen had always assumed it was on Dumbledore's orders. But if that was the case, why didn't Dumbledore come himself instead of sending his familiar? Instead, he left a twelve year old boy who'd never before wielded a sword and a phoenix against a basilisk controlled by a younger version of the Dark Lord.... Unless Dumbledore didn't know where the chamber was located?

"Parselmagic," Harry said in dawning comprehension.

But it didn't make any sense. Fawkes knew exactly where the chamber was hidden as seen by the phoenix's timely arrival. Surely his familiar would have no problem bringing him there. Unless Fawkes couldn't... or _wouldn't_.

But why?

Harry sighed. That was another question on a long list of things that didn't make sense.

Sèra nodded. "That's right. Salazar Slytherin used parselmagic to ward the chamber and hide it away from the rest of Hogwarts. You and Voldemort are the only Parselmouths left in the world meaning only you two can access the chamber. Its the only place we can escape Dumbledore's influence."

Harry thought about it. While he didn't have the best memories of the place, it wasn't crazy ass Tom almost killing Ginny that had frightened him at the time or given him nightmares after. No, it was going up against a psycho, sixty-foot basilisk. But he hasn't had any nightmares about the experience in over a year and he wouldn't be alone. Also, the basilisk was very, very dead so taking everyone down there shouldn't a big deal.

"Fine, I'll take everyone to the chamber. But it'll have to be tonight, after everyone's already in bed. Since tomorrow's Saturday it won't be seen as unusual if we sleep in."

"Where do we meet?"

Harry was about to speak when Sèra suddenly shook his head. Harry realized the four minute time limit must've been up. He scribbled _"Moaning Mrytle's bathroom"_ on a piece of parchment instead and the rest of them nodded, thoughtful expressions on their faces as they continued with their assignments.

*****

With his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map, it was easy enough to sneak down to the second floor girls bathroom. Thankfully, Moaning Myrtle was nowhere to be seen while the triplets and Draco were waiting around the sinks. Harry put his finger over his mouth when Draco opened his mouth to speak, whispering, "Myrtle", and the other boy nodded. No one wanted to deal with the ghost's blubbering by choice. A few minutes later Luna arrived, quickly followed by Fred and George. Harry quickly found the sink with the tiny snake scratched on top and hissed a quiet,"Open."

After a few moments, the sink receded and the dank, darkened pipe appeared. Harry gladly moved out of the way and pointed, saying "Slide" quietly. Draco stepped up and grimaced at the grime that was obvious even in the inky blackness. He cleaned the pipe with a double cast of _scourgify_ then slid down. One by one, the others went down until only remained Harry. A hissed "Close" and Harry followed after his friends, whooping all the way. Harry stumbled onto his feet when he flew out the pipe, steadily ignoring the small bones crunching under his shoes. He looked around and noticed the underground passage was a lot cleaner than second year. Draco's handiwork probably.

It didn't come as a surprise when the boy poked his pointy nose into the air and said, "I hope this isn't the chamber."

Harry rolled his eyes while the triplets and twins laughed, and Luna continued to smile dreamily. "Of course it isn't, you stuck up git."

The Gryffindor led them further down the passageway, past the shed basilisk skin. It wasn't until they came to it that Harry remembered the blocked part of the tunnel. Luckily the twins knew the right spell repair it, which came as a shock to no one considering how much destruction the two caused on a daily basis. The group continued on for what seemed like forever until finally they were at the chamber.

The others paused in the archway and stood in awe of the temple-like room. It was exactly the same as two years ago with its giant pillars and various serpent carvings. The massive statue of Salazar Slytherin from the basilisk was summoned was on one side of the while. The dead basilisk was on the other, it's large serpentine body perfectly preserved and covered halfway by a pool of murky, red water. As long as The thing stayed dead, the reason why didn't matter to Harry.

"I thought you killing a basilisk was just a rumor," Draco said to Harry as he, the twins, and Luna headed straight for it in fascination.

Harry himself shrugged at Draco's comment and stayed far away from the creature. Just because he was okay with bringing his friends down here didn't mean he would go near it by choice. He remembered clearly of what the monster was capable.

The triplets were on the opposite side of the chamber and seemed to find Slytherin's statue as fascinating as the others found the basilisk. Harry could understand it a little. It wasn't everyday people got to stand in a room thought to be nothing more than a centuries old myth by the rest of the populace. It was created by not just a founder of Hogwarts but the founder of their house. Not only that but the basilisk was summoned from somewhere behind that statue. Just imagine what other secrets Slytherin had hidden here.

Speaking of secrets... Harry glanced over at his purpose for venturing down here again, Sèraphin.

The golden-skinned boy stared at the statue before him without blinking, head slightly tilted to the side, piercings winking dimly under the low glow of the torches against the walls. A deceptively fragile air surrounded him, as chilled, dark, and beautiful as the chamber itself. While he was like his brothers in many ways, that barely noticeable air always set him apart. He seemed so harmless at times with his pale grey eyes, soft features, and slim build. But if you let yourself _feel_ it, the lie in assumption was obvious.

His magic was kept under a tight lid, but every once in a while, it would leak out and Harry would feel that tantalizing magic reach out and stroke against his own. It teased and beckoned so hypnotically, coming from everywhere and nowhere. Harry would want nothing more than to let himself drown in it. Sèraphin was coldness, shadows, danger.... _death_.

Harry gasped as the final piece finally fell into place. He'd observed and analyzed Sèraphin for weeks, attempting to figure out the older teen's gift with no success. There were too many possibilities, and while some ideas were too far fetched, others didn't seem to be far enough. But death...

It made sense. It was the reason Sera's magic felt so familiar to the younger wizard. Harry had brushed the cold embrace of that never-ending darkness more times than he (willingly) remembered. It almost felt like home.

"He knows." It was nothing more than a whisper. 

Harry's emerald eyes went to Rèmy. The smirk on his face was obnoxious as he stared at his brother. He bounced on the soles of his feet in unmistakable excitement, the metal beads in his braids jingling loudly in the stillness of the room.

"He worked it out for himself like I said he would. Now you have to show him. There are no other options. Not anymore."

Sèra sighed as resplendent eyes fell upon Harry, the sound gut wrenchingly sad compared to Rèmy's elation. "I know."

Rèmy shot a look towards his brother before his movements stilled suddenly. Sharp eyes glazed over as he stared beyond himself and voice deeper and utterly empty when he spoke next. "No time left for hiding. Questions will be answered, the truth will be revealed, and decisions will be made. The ripples will spread and nothing can stop it, for any of you."

The foretelling words reverberated heavily within the space, the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood at attention. He barely breathed as the those three sentences thundered across his mind again and again. Whatever happened next would without a shadow of a doubt change his future. He glanced at Draco, Fred, and George who were frozen in shock as they gazed at Rèmy in disbelief. Certainly, they felt the weight of Rèmy's words as profoundly as Harry.

Luna, though... The pale haired girl simply shared a secretive smile with Rèmy. All those odd, little quirks and knowing smiles-- they the same as another person he knew and that's when Harry let his palm connect with his face.

 _How could I have been so blind_ , he admonished himself with a shake of his head, the ends of his hair tickling his neck.

"Luna, you're a Seer."

The dreamy eyed girl nodded and beamed at Harry radiantly. "I'm a little surprised it took this long for you to figure it out Harry. All the signs were right there."

Harry slapped a pale hand over his face, blushing brightly. "I know, I know. It's embarrassing."

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Draco snapped impatiently, grey-blue glaring at the triplets, Luna, and Harry. "What do you mean Lovegood's a Seer?" The twins, while not irritated as Draco, were just as impatient to understand what was happening.

Harry looked questioningly at the twins with an eyebrow raised. This close friendship the group had was still in the beginning stages, even if all of them acted as if they'd been friends for years. Undoubtedly, Luna knew about them. But did the triplets trust George, Fred, and Draco enough to let them in on everything?

The Leroche brothers shared one of those split-second communicating glances he witnessed often enough with multiples. Rèl took out his wand and conjured up eight cream, plushy overly-large chairs and smiled at everyone kindly. "Come sit and we'll explain."

The twins, Harry, Draco, and Luna's chairs formed a semicircle around the triplets, and briefly the dark haired teen wondered if that was on purpose. Everyone sat and arranged themselves comfortably in the seats that were more firm than they appeared to be, Draco grumbling under his breath all the while. All of them looked at the pale-haired wizard oddly when Draco sprawled across the seat in an surprisingly undignified manner.

"I don't always have to be dignified, you know," he sniffed imperiously when he noticed their stares. "Besides, it's only you people here. Nobody important."

Those "unimportant" people all shared a grin, aware of what the bastard was saying in his own douchey way.

Draco was a Malfoy. That meant frigid looks, subtly condescending remarks, and an emotionless mask. But no matter how he snarled and growled, Draco never dropped his guard with anyone else the way he did with them. Probably not even with his own parents. He still hung around his usual crowd, scathing and condescending to all those he deemed beneath him-- a lot of whom were apart of that same group.

The reason why was obvious even to those who had the tiniest smidge of Slytherin in them. _Never alienate potential allies, and never turn your back on potential enemies. Especially when your allies and enemies were one and the same._ Just because a person isn't useful one day doesn't mean they won't be the next. Just like your closest friend will always be your enemy in disguise. Everyone in the chamber understood that logic because they were cut from the same cutthroat cloth.

But those were rules for the rest of the world. Not for their circle.

With each other, Harry didn't have to be a foolish, courageous savior; Draco had no need for those pureblood facades; Fred and George were more than their idiotic prankster images; Luna wasn't just an airheaded, ditzy blonde; And the triplets were more than the true definition of snakes in sheep's clothing. They were safe to be their apathetic (Harry), spoiled (Draco), vindictive (the twins), spiteful (Luna), and morally ambiguous (the triplets) selves without fear of repercussions.

"Now what have you been hiding?"

It took Rèmy and Aurèle less than ten minutes to fill the trio in and answer all resulting questions. Harry tapped his foot impatiently as they did, more than ready for Sera's turn and a possible explanation concerning Rèmy's message. By time all was said and done, the twins and Draco were paler than normal, wide-eyed, and their mouths hung open, flabbergasted. Harry and others remained quiet, giving them a chance to collect their thoughts.

"I'm stumped to be honest. I thought you were three were just stronger than average muggleborns," Draco finally said to break the silence. Harry was surprised to see there was no calculation in his blue-grey eyes. "I never would've thought for a moment... it's amazing what you can do."

"Definitely-" George said with a nod.

"But dangerous too-" Fred continued flawlessly.

"-so it's imperative-"

"-no one else discovers-"

"-what you can do or-"

"-you'll become a weapon-"

"-until you've outlasted-"

"-your usefulness-"

"-especially for someone-"

"-like Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked as a confused frown crossed his face.

The old wizard was manipulative, sure, but he wouldn't use Rèmy or Aurèle for his own agenda. He was the leader of the Light for Merlin's sake. Then again, how could Harry be sure of that given all the new and significant information he'd learned about Dumbledore over the past few months?

No one answered him, instead sharing a heavy look. It made Harry's jaw clench angrily. He _hated_ being kept out of the loop, especially when it concerned himself, and they all knew it. He often blew up at the other party when they continued to keep him in the dark. But after fourteen years of lies and half-truths, he thought his reaction was justifiable. That was one weakness he readily admitted.

Aurèle smiled at Harry like he knew exactly what Harry was thinking. The younger wizard wouldn't be surprised if he did. "Patience, Harry."

"I've been patient long enough," Harry snapped back, instantly full of guilt. It wasn't like it was the other boy's fault.

Rel's next smile was nothing but rueful. "True."

In that moment, Harry decided there was something about Aurèle that sadness should never be allowed anywhere near him.

Sèra cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention. "I said I would show you what I can do but let me explain first." He took a deep breath before he began.

"Since I was young, colors have always been beautiful to me. The more vibrant the better. The fiery passion of reds, excitability of yellows, the calmness of blues, the flirtatiousness of pink-- I loved it all. When I woke up on our ninth birthday, I knew right away something was wrong. Where there were once beautiful, vivid colors, there were only shades of white, grey, and black. Our healer came but I was perfectly healthy. There was nothing to explain my sudden color blindness. I was violently angry for months and hated my new grey world. No one understand how much colors connected me to our mother, who was already dead by then. Daddy was away on business a lot, and these two were dealing with the sudden development of their own gifts. We have no other family so I had no one to turn to. I couldn't the purpose for the last connection to my mother to be snatched away.

"About six months after I became color blind, I started to hear whispers. I thought it was my imagination at first. But louder and louder they would get until I didn't know my own thoughts anymore. No matter what I did, no matter where I went, they followed me. I had no relief even in my sleep. Regardless of what my father told me, I was sure I was losing my mind." There Sèraphin paused and frowned as his tilted to the side.

 _Listening_ , Harry realized. Eyes the color of pale slate rolled and he snorted, amused. Harry had pretty good idea of what Sèra was going to say but waited for him to finish.

"One day, I was in my room when I noticed a witch standing by my window, watching me. I'd never seen her before in my life and the door to my room never opened so all I could think was, how did she get in? I was confused and frightened and ran, yelling, for my life." Rèmy and Aurèle quickly smothered quiet laughs in their hands and laughed even harder when their brother smacked their arms. "Anyway, I ran directly to my Daddy's study to tell him there was an intruder in the manor. When I get there, the same lady is standing _right by his chair_. Needles to say I flipped and had a panic attack. When Daddy finally managed to calm me down, he had figured out what's been happening over the past few months and explained it to me.

"Did you know death magic is hereditary? It doesn't show up in every child and often skips a generation or two before popping up again. It's common on both sides of our family. The witch I could see was my dead grandmother on my mother's side. The whispers I heard weren't my imagination but the spirits of those beyond the Veil. So in short, I was a burgeoning necromancer."

Draco and the twins eyes were impossibly wide and Harry was right along beside them. A necromancer? Sèraphin was a necromancer.

No wonder he'd been adamant he would only show his secret in the chamber. Death magic was highly illegal and considered one of the worst forms of the Dark Arts by the British Ministry and all Light wizards. It had been that way for centuries and it was only made worse by the hordes of Inferi Voldemort used to terrify the populace during the first wizarding war in the eighties and nineties. Even owning a book on any form of death magic would get you at least ten years in Azkaban. A confirmed necromancer got the Kiss, no questions or hesitation.

It explained so much about the strange feel of his magic. But Sèra being a necromancer didn't scare Harry. In fact, it was fascinating and somewhat awe-inspiring. Then again, Sèraphin could raise an army of inferi to take over the world and Harry would be right along beside him. Draco, Fred, and George seemed to think the same if the excitement on their faces were any indication. They were weird like that.

Sèra jumped and blinked in shock as the trio shot off question after question, each louder than the one before as they tried to speak over each other. The necromancer's eyes shimmered with the faintest trace of tears as he laughed and clapped joyfully at their obvious acceptance of what was considered a vile craft. Harry didn't begrudge his happiness.

If anyone discovered what Sèra was, there would be a witch hunt.(Get it?) Death magic was spit upon by those who didn't understand it. Evil, monsters, and unnatural were some of the nicer terms used to describe necromancers. Harry didn't and would never agree when Magic herself gifted it to those individuals and their families. But unless the English wizarding society changed, Sèra would always have to watch his back for fear of Azkaban. Harry didn't foresee that happening within the distant future.

"Calm down!"

Draco and the twins finally settled back down at Aurèle's shout. Luna and Rèmy giggled at their sheepish looks while Harry shook his head with a smile at their craziness. It occurred to him as it often did in moments like this that he wouldn't give any of them up for anyone, no matter how recent their friendship.

"To answer the questions I actually heard clearly," Sèra chuckled, "Yes, I can call spirits. Yes, I hear them constantly. No, I cannot bring a soul back from the afterlife. Yes, I can bring a person back from the dead if their death was fresh, but only once. Yes, I can create inferi and other types of undead. No, I haven't done it. I haven't had a need to. And yes, ghosts can be irritating bastards if they come around often enough."

The inquisitive trio grew quiet and the rest of them left them to their thoughts. Sèra looked at Harry. Within that gaze, there was a serious gleam that told Harry to brace himself for the oldest triplet's next words. But there was no stopping the way Harry's world careened on its axis.

"Your father would like to talk to you, Harry."

******

There came a time when your entire world would explode. You could see the collision coming and try to brace yourself for impact but there was no stopping how utterly it would shatter your entire universe. For Harry, this was one of those times and one he would remember with vivid clarity until the day he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the story comes from the OneRepublic song I quoted above. If you haven't listened to it, give it a try. Its really pretty!
> 
> _**Next Chapter: Truth & Lies Pt. 1** _


	6. Truth & Lies Pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeper peek into Harry's thoughts and Aurèle knows some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would have this out days ago but I read it over and was like "oh hell no, what is this shit?" and scrapped the whole thing. I fought with it for three days before I was suddenly like what if I write some of it in another POV and bam! It was like magic. So here it is and please enjoy!

His father wanted to talk to him.

His _dead_ father wanted to talk to him.

Harry could barely hear his name being called over the sound of all his blood rushing to his head. Everyone was worried but he needed a minute or two to wrap his mind around the fact _his dead father wanted to talk to him from beyond the grave_. How amazing (and creepy) was that?

This was his father, the man he'd never gotten a chance to speak to properly. He could only recall faintly the deep, soothing baritone that use to lull him to sleep. But those warm brown eyes -- he'd never forgotten them. The joy and security that shone in them would flash through his mind and calmed him whenever the rest of the world was too much. 

How many sleepless nights had he cried, longed for the safety of his mother's arms? How many times had he craved the comfort of his father's voice? The reassurance that someone, _anyone_ , had ever loved him and put his well being first?

_Too many._

He always wondered if his parents were watching over him as he grew. Would they be proud of him or ashamed? He never fought back against any of his bullies, muggle or magical, even with all his power. He would be mortified to have himself as a son if he were in their shoes.

Purple, yellow, and green still decorated his torso and legs from his relatives's tender love and care from over the past summer. Day after day, numerous bones were broken then mended themselves, albeit incorrectly, overnight. Scars, old and new, littered his skin from knives, belts, and whatever else Vernon, and Dudley when he let him join in, got his hands on. His only food was old bread crusts and maybe a glass of water when his aunt actually remembered or felt like feeding him. Any time he didn't do his chores the way Petunia and Vernon wanted them done (or, you know, _breathed_ ) he was thrown right back underneath that tiny fuckin cupboard-- one of the main culprits for his stunted growth. That damage didn't include all the little adventures he got into while at Hogwarts.

Thinking of which, the school, while still a reprieve from his relatives, wasn't the home it used to be. Not after all the bullying and pretending to be someone else just so he fit in, the attacks on his life over the years, the swift and thorough betrayal of his first friends, and the realization man he use to see as a pseudo grandfather saw him as nothing more than a pawn. And he loved Sirius, he really did, but the wizard didn't break out of Azkaban for _Harry_. He did for revenge against Peter Pettigrew, not because of a desire to see his godson after almost thirteen years. 

So no, there was no justification for his parents to be proud of him. His mother and father were a powerful witch and wizard who fought for what they believed was right, even when their conviction put their lives on the line. Harry was nothing more than a _coward_ and a _stain_ on their esteemed names, and now, he was too afraid and wracked with guilt to face either of them. He didn't deserve to be called their son.

At the same time, there were so many things he wanted to say them. So many questions he needed answered so badly it was a physical ache. They knew Voldemort targeted Harry, and in turn, themselves. It was the reason all of them had gone into hiding. How could they leave him with people like the Dursleys? Didn't they love him? Why had they no plans for him in case they didn't survive but Harry did?

 _Or_ , said a treacherous voice acidically, _did the two expect to survive while Harry died?_

That voice was wrong and Harry refused to acknowledge it. He took that thought and shoved into the darkest, most remote place in his mind. Even if he wasn't always sure they loved him, he was certain both of them cared about him.

... Right?

******

"Your father would like to talk to you, Harry."

Harry's emerald eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. He seemed to stopped breathing as he stared at Sèraphin in shock. After a minute or two and there still no other reaction from Harry, Sèraphin frowned. The twins, Luna, Rèmy, and Draco gazed at their friend with varying degrees of concern written on their faces. Aurèle, on the other hand, wasn't surprised by his brother's words nor Harry's reaction. As a soul Seer, the second oldest triplet knew many things.

For example, Severus Snape loved the smell of lilacs, cherry blossoms, and almonds. He loathed his abusive father just as much as he still loved him. He liked to whistle muggle show tunes when he showered and attended the theatre as often as his schedule allowed. His favorite color was gold, he loved sweets, and he cared and worried about more people than he would admit, even to himself. According to some fancy secret guild he was a member of (and he'd hidden the name, even from himself, as a precaution), he was the strongest Occlumens and Legilimens in the world. He also wore a complicated glamour to hide the fact he was the _King_ of vampyres (and how cool was that?). Most important of all, the Dark Lord was one his best friend and he pretended to be under Dumblefuck's control as a favor to him.

(Aurèle finds the man fascinating for reasons he's not ready to admit, alright? Don't judge him, dammit.)

So yes, Aurèle knew many, many secrets and it was for that very reason, he made sure his mind was absolutely impenetrable. Not even Snape could snoop in his head. (He'd tried and failed and it still irritated the man.)

It wasn't like Aurèle unearthed secrets on purpose. When his gift was first thrust upon him, souls and auras were all he could see until he was almost eleven. There was no other choice but to suffer the debilitating headaches, body aches, fevers, and nausea that came from glancing at a something as mundane as a _wall_ and have a sudden influx of knowledge thrust upon him. (Let it be known, there was certain info about his mother and father he did _NOT_ need to know, especially at nine.) He despised himself for not having the strength to withstand the constant assault on his mind and despised the gift for giving him no other options, and he continued to feel that way for months-- until his attack.

In the aftermath of that incident, not only did Aurèle find himself to be stronger than he thought, but he also learned to be thankful and think of his ability as a gift. That jump started his control over it and he now used it as a measure to keep his loved ones and himself safe, briefly peering into the souls of those they initially meet without remorse.

He did the same to Harry to make sure the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't a threat to his baby brother. It took every bit of Aurèle's self control not to brawl like a newborn baby. That was the first and only time he ever regretted Touching a soul. Not because Harry was perverse or twisted like so many of the people he Touched.

No, the underlying sadness and the boy's need for love was absolutely overwhelming. Aurèle _needed_ to wrap the boy up in his arms; to defend him against all those who wished to do him harm; to show him that _someone_ cared about him and wouldn't turn on him the way Granger, Dumblefuck, and Weasley had. So, that's precisely what he did.

It wasn't easy. Harry reminded him of a rabbit-- small, cute, and excessively skittish. Each brother noticed how hard Harry flinched and tensed from a pat on the back or a hug or any sudden movement really. Hell, Aurèle wasn't sure the younger boy even realized he was doing it. 

Aurèle refused to give up and kept at it, regardless of what Sèraphin told him because he knew Harry had no choice but to learn to accept simple contact. It couldn't be helped with his image as the beloved Boy-Who-Lived. And the first time Harry was able to accept a hug without a flinch or stiffening up, Aurèle beamed like a damned lunatic.

The amount of abuse Harry went through was clear for all to see, and yet, the sheep remained willingly blind. Even though he knew who was responsible and really, really, really wanted them to pay, Aurèle restrained himself. He wanted Harry to trust him and confronting him about it when their friendship was new wouldn't be wise. Thankfully, it wasn't sexual (and he could tell since Harry was missing the large jagged cracks in his soul it would've caused) or else he would've acted, no matter how much Harry possibly would've hated him in the end. So Aurèle refused to invade his privacy again and resolved himself to waiting for Harry to do it himself.

(But Merlin did he have so many plans for his relatives. So many excruciating and horrific plans that would be carried out for the same amount of time as Harry's abuse. Really, having Daddy as a father was extremely beneficial.)

No matter how kind Aurèle pretended to be, he wasn't a nice person. At almost fifteen, he was bitter and jaded but with his gift, who could blame him? He only cared about those he deemed worthy and everyone else could eat shit and/or die. His family fell under his protection and now so did Harry, Luna, Draco, Fred, and George (and Snape and Malfoy Sr but he'll be ready to deal with that in another year or two). And that's the exact reason he wanted Dumblefuck to go down in a blaze of fiery torture.

That, that... _thing_ was not human and would never fool him, Rèmy, or Sèraphin. Dumbledore was a sick and twisted fuck, and as long as he and his Bond lived, the magical world would continue to deteriorate until the people were nothing more than zombies under their rule. Aurèle knew lot of what Dumblefuck had done to ruin the lives of Harry and many others but he'd covered his tracks so well, there was no proof of any of his misdeeds. Yet.

(Not all, because the man was old as shit and that was years and years of info to sift through when he could only Touch him for two minutes at a time, _each week_ , or he'd become violently ill for a few days and that wasn't a situation he wanted to experience again. The man's soul--if the shriveled up and shredded thing could even be called that-- was that perverse and evil. He actually competed with demons, how fucked up is that?)

He befriended Harry and showed the boy just enough affection to get him to trust him unconditionally before ripping it away. Dumblefuck literally gave him first friends ever and a pseudo family and waited until the perfect time for them to betray him. He let the students and staff abuse him, secretly encouraging it with compulsion spells, trying to mold the boy into the perfect weapon/mouthpiece. And Harry would've broken eventually.... if Rèmy hadn't Seen it first.

Harry was a huge part of Dumblefuck's plans. As the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry was well-known as the savior who defeated Voldemort at only fifteen months old. To the majority of the sheep in the wizarding world, where he lead, they would follow because the people were just that stupid and gullible. For Aurèle and his family, that was complete and utter rubbish. No matter the size of Harry's magical core (and it was freakin huge), there way for him to defeat Voldemort as an infant. Not only because he was a full-grown wizard and the strongest, and darkest, Dark Lord in history. But the man was alive and kicking and in his own damn body, no matter what Dumblefuck proclaimed to the rest of the world. And once Harry learned just how much Dumblefuck lied to him, he would be lost to the old man. Without the younger boy, all his plans for world domination went to shit and the man would have to start from scratch. 

Really, Aurèle was ecstatic the fucker believed himself to be some kind of God because that same assurance in his infallibility would bring about his downfall. And that would be a marvelous day.

Aurèle's only concern would be Harry and what this would do to him. The younger boy was a fighter, filled with an inner strength most would never possess. Over and over, he was knocked down and pushed around but continued to persevere. But he was only fourteen, no matter how mature he seemed. Harry didn't understand that, not only did he deserve love and affection, he was worth so much more than the Boy-Who-Lived and a worthless, friendless freak. He had friends who loved and cherished him for who _was_ , not who he pretended to be. Emotional scars ran deep. It would take more than a few months and some pretty words to demonstrate it to him but eventually Harry would see it for himself.

Only another minute or two had passed by now and Harry was still frozen, gazing at Sèraphin's empty chair. His brother was crouched down in front of him, calling his name and shaking him to no avail. Aurèle knew exactly what kind of thoughts were currently running through the younger teen's mind and he would put a stop to it.

It was nothing more than one of Dumblefuck's schemes.

******

He struggled to pull himself together. He heard his name being called but the sound was faint, almost nonexistent. The more he tried to brush off his self-loathing, the more he seemed to sink deeper into his own despair. _Why didn't his parents love him? Why didn't they care about him? How could they leave--?_ Harry gasped and blinked when a rush of coolness suddenly hit his face, forcibly jerking him out of his misery.

He looked around to find Aurèle with his wand pointed in his direction and a slim brown raised, no small amount of worry in his gold eyes. Sèraphin was crouched down in front of him, upturned nose wrinkled cutely and his lips pursed into a tight line as he looked up at him with concern. The rest of their friends also gazed at him with various degrees of concern, even Draco who wasn't trying to hide it like he normally would. It warmed his heart that they were so clearly worried about him and also highly embarrassing.

"I'm sorry," he told them, with a small smile. "I was a little shocked I guess."

"A little shocked?" Draco repeated incredulously, voice shriller than usual. "You've been out of it for over five minutes."

"Aw, was Drakey-Poo worried about me?" he cooed. He batted his lashes at the blonde and laughed when an angry red blush covered the boy's cheeks.

"Ow!"

Harry pouted at Sèraphin, who had exchanged his concerned frown for a blistering glare, and rubbed the side of his head. "I was only joking, you know."

"It was funny, Harry," Rèmy told him seriously. "You really had us worried."

"Sèraphin called your name loads of times and shook you like a rag doll but you wouldn't respond," said George.

"It was almost like you were under the Imperius Curse," Fred told him thoughtfully.

Harry briefly noticed the way Aurèle's eyes narrowed at Fred's words but was bothered more by the twins. The fact that the brothers weren't using their normal twin talk showed the younger wizard just how unnerved the two were by Harry's behavior. He truly felt bad for worrying all of his friends and that was the only reason he tried to joke with Draco. Obviously, none of them appreciated his ill-timed humor and that made him feel worse.

"I really am sorry for worrying all of you but I'm fine now. Sèra just caught me off guard. I mean it's not every day you're told your dead father wants to talk to you. I'm fine now. Really," he added at their skeptical looks.

It wasn't like he was lying. He really did feel loads better, like he had never been drowning in a sea of his own despair. Harry wondered why for a second but put the thought aside. He would figure it out later.

He patiently withstood seven scrutinizing inspections before everyone relaxed and Sèraphin returned to his chair. As soon as the teen sat down, pearly teeth dug into a soft pink lip as he gave his attention to someone they could neither hear or see. Sèraphin scowled then jerked his head once and faced the redhead closest to Harry.

"You and Aurèle need to change seats."

George paused then shrugged his broad shoulders. He and Rèl stood up and switched chairs, easily getting comfortable again. Now George sat between the two remaining triplets while Rèl sat on Harry's left, in the last seat of the semicircle. Sèra offered them all a brief smile.

"Guiding James to this plane will be simple. I'll say a little chant, briefly release the hold on my magic, and boom, I'm done." 

Once everyone acknowledged the words in some way, Sèraphin began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another cliffie! I promise the next chapter will be Harry's talk with James and will probably be from James's point of view (because I had so fun writing from Aurèle's.) But Aurèle's little revelations made up for it at least a little, right?
> 
> Any who, I decided to write from Aurèle's POV for many reasons, the main one being he seemed too nice. I was just like the boy almost seems like a damn saint and ain't no Slytherin no saint. I wasn't expecting the potty mouth but he wanted to curse like a sailor so I said why not? Did you like it or no?
> 
> Also, it occurred to me this came across as Voldie being the triplets father but nope he isn't (wouldn't it be cool though?). You'll find out how Aurèle knows Voldie is alive in the next chapter but the triplets parents won't be revealed until the sequel, sorry.
> 
> _**Next Chapter: Truth & Lies Pt. 2** _


	7. Truth & Lies Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dying, meadows, and James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one. Lots and lots of stuff uncovered. More answers and plans will be in chapter eight. I'll have it up when I can since I'm working on another story at the same time.
> 
> And for Naruto fans, check out my new work, _Once Upon A Dream_. It's a crossover with Harry Potter so tell me what you think.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

Dying was hard. He always pictured it easy for some reason.

Ideally, his life would have been a long and happy one, complete with an unshakable Bond, many wonderful children, an admirable career, close friends, and a few grandchildren. He would fade away in his sleep, satisfied and welcoming of Death's embrace. His beloved would be right beside him, either welcoming him on the rest of their eternal journey or following behind him soon after. They would continue to watch over their children and their descendants and welcome them when joined on the Other Side-- like their families did for them.

In reality, death was _painful_.

He could still recall how hard his forehead pressed against his beloved's and his face was held in their hands as he saw the love and sadness and exoneration and pain, so much pain, in grey eyes. It was a small comfort against he stabbing ache in his head, the fire that scalded his veins, the way his body jerked and twisted with deep, agonizing pains, how every breath became heavier and heavier until he couldn't draw any air at all.

He remembered the heat of his own tears as he watched the life start to leave his love, neither ready to leave their son behind but their joint demise inevitable. It didn't matter that their child was in good hands, or that the rest of their family and friends would make sure he treasured their memories. They wanted to be the ones to raise him and watch him grow up into the strong, resilient man he would eventually become.

In other words, dying fuckin sucked.

******

There was a meadow of flowers.

Hundreds and hundreds of them, as far as the eye could see, in a ridiculous number of colors and variety. The sky was a brilliant cerulean and missing a sun but he swore he could still feel it's warmth covering his body. A breeze lazily brushed by and he found relaxing as he inhaled the soothing combined aromas of the meadow.

There was another warmth wrapped around one of his hands. He looked down to find pale cream fingers entwined with his own pink digits. A glance to the side showed his love sat beside him, gazing at the field in wonder. A glowing smile was his gift to his beloved when grey eyes laid themselves on him. It was happily returned before both of them resumed flower-watching.

There was no sadness or pain, only peace, knowing he was sharing this timeless happiness with the other half of his soul.

It could have been seconds or years before he heard a sound that he'd missed with a soul-deep ache for years. Peals of joyful laughter came from directly behind the two and he turned his head. Hazel eyes stared back at him, and though the face was only vaguely familiar, he had no doubt as to the identity of the man standing before him.

It was his star, who'd left him way too soon, and he wasn't alone. There were plenty of people with him, some resembling himself, and others, his love. The couple welcomed family members long gone with open arms and tears of joy. But it was his star he held the longest and tightest, streams of happiness running down his face. And his lost child held him back just as tight and just as long with just as many tears.

A cottage appeared within the meadow a short while after their family. It was charmingly small and made of dark wood and pale stone with a steep-pitched roof, graceful arches, and a wraparound porch. A large front window gave them a peek into a cozy interior complete with a fire place.

 _Your new home_ , the couple was told before being ushered inside.

******

He discovered the fireplace could be used for more than heat. It was screen directly connected to the world of the living. He used it often to keep track of his loved ones. More specifically, the child they'd left behind. 

It infuriated him to see how awfully his baby was treated by those muggles. They yelled and beat and starved his little king and it pained him that he couldn't be there to comfort him. He watched angrily as the abuse worsened year after year and his beloved's snarled threats grew more creative, knowing they were helpless to stop any of it. His star looked on with them and could only hope that his brother would survive.

The situation didn't any better once his little king started Hogwarts. Those maggots he called friends were nothing more than paid spies for the slimy bastard who was responsible for his son's lack of guardians. Only his old friend looked after his son, behind a thorough mask of abhorrence and bitterness. Year after year, the dangers increased and he was positive he would met his son before the child had a chance to see his fifteenth birthday. But then, a friendship began and flourished between his little king and a trio of special triplets. 

_A necromancer_ , his love told him, pointing at the one with pale grey eyes.

And he knew their chance to help their son had come so he pleaded with the boy, _Help my son. Show him the truth before he's broken_. 

The response back was carried on the winds, barely louder than a whisper. "I will help him but you will reveal to him the truth."

 _How?_ , he asked, already suspecting what the boy had in mind.

"For a short while, I will bring you to him," the boy whispered in return.

 _Thank you_ , he told the child warmly. _But only when he is ready._

And when, "You have my word", floated back to them, he cried in solace as his love and his star held him. Because, even though the boy and his siblings were young, they were **special** in a way no one else could be. It was a relief to welcome hope again.

******

The call to the living world was sudden and swift.

His love kissed his cheek and murmured a few words in his ear as his existence became lighter and lighter. A gentle tug started in chest and pulled backwards, and he drifted further and further away from their home. Then, with a sudden yank, he was in a circle of chairs, in a damp chamber, and sitting in front of him was his little king.

James laughed elatedly, ecstatic to finally see him in person again, even if it was as a spirit. Seeing him so much older now, James realized just how much time had passed already, how many years he'd missed. He shoved it aside. He could wallow in self pity later.

He didn't pay much attention to the boy's current look, knowing that old bastard had his child's true appearance hidden under a blood glamour. He focused instead on the excitement and wonder and the small amount of fear in his eyes. The fear needed to go, James decided.

"Hello, my little king." His eyes became impossibly wide behind his glasses and James laughed again in delight.

"Oh Merlin," his son breathed in amazement. "It's really you." 

James grinned at him. "Of course I'm me. Who else would I be?"

His son laughed, his eyes watering, and the grin softened into a tender smile. James squatted down in front of him and laid a ghostly hand on his cheek, a chill running through his little king's body. James wasn't surprised in the least when his hand didn't go straight through. The necromancer was powerful.

"I've missed you so, so much," he told his son softly, unable to stop the tears filling his own eyes. "I'm so sorry I can't be here with you. You have no idea how much I wish I could."

"S'not like you tried to die," his child said as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "So it's not your fault."

James sighed tiredly. "That's true."

He removed his hand from his son's face and stood up again, finally noticing the seven other teens with him. All of them stared at James in curiosity and he did the same, recognizing each one as he did so. There were two gangly, redheads, Fred and George; the pale, blonde girl with dreamy blue eyes, Luna; another pale-haired teen with pointy features and a haughty air he recognized as Lucius's son, Draco; and the honeyed-skin triplets with the different colored eyes, Sèraphin, Aurèle, and Rèmy. They wore casual clothes, instead of their school robes, and seemed a little weary. James smiled at all of them.

"I've watched all of you and seen the way you're such good friends to my son. You have his family's thanks." His little king groaned, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment as the rest of his friends laughed.

"No thanks necessary," Rèmy told James warmly and the others all expressed their agreement.

James grinned at the seer before he looked at the necromancer. "You have my gratitude."

Sèraphin flushed almost as brightly as his friend at the sincerity in the spirit's voice. "It's no problem. But since we had to do this in the middle of the night, I'm already a little tired so you should tell him before I start to lose my hold."

"Right."

Having to tell his son that his entire life was a lie, even his _name_... It was hard. James didn't want to hurt him, even indirectly. But he needed to know the truth and it was better to find out now, by his father, instead of in a few years by an inheritance letter.

James could see in his son's eyes that he trusted him, even if he only had vague memories of James before his death. He settled himself on the damp ground in front of his little king's feet, not worried about soaked trousers since he was a spirit. He grabbed his both of his hands and held tight, knowing he would need his support.

He took a deep breath and said, "Voldemort didn't kill me. Lily Evans isn't your mother. And your name isn't Harry Potter. Everything you've been told is a lie started by Dumbledore."

It occurred to James maybe he shouldn't have laid it all on him so suddenly. But being tactful was never his strong point and that hadn't changed in death. His son stilled for a moment, shock and hurt filling his eyes, before he chose to focus the information that was most important him.

"What do you mean Lily isn't my mother?"

James hesitated. He wanted to tell him the whole story. But could he handle it? He thought about all the years of abuse his little king suffered at the hands of those muggles and the subsequent betrayal of the people closest to him, and he smiled. Oh yes, his son was strong.

Just one more question.

"You don't mind your friends knowing?" There was a snort behind him but James kept his eyes on his son.

His little king blinked owlishly and said bluntly, "I'm going to tell them anyway. Might as well let them hear it straight from the source."

James smiled. He'd seen the how close the group of teens were through the fireplace and approved of the friendships. Each of them were trustworthy, all having revealed close secrets to each other at one time or another, even Lucius's brat. His friends were his king's main support system for now and he would need them.

"Once I start, wait until I finish before you ask any questions. That goes for all of you, okay?" He waited until he received an affirmative from them before he began.

******

******

James Sashura Potter was born in the spring of 1979 to Christophe Nolan Potter and Ekaterina Roze Potter nèe Zlatomíra. He was a charming boy with wild black hair, soulful hazel eyes, and a truly disarming grin. His parents were old by even wizarding standards when his mother finally fell pregnant after decades of failed attempts and miscarriages. For that reason, he was cherished and loved, and his every wish was tended to without fail. 

_He was well-liked and could charm a charging hippogriff with his silver tongue. Too bad, he used it for the wrong reasons._

Looking back, James admitted he was a horrid and spoiled child. The tantrums he threw were horrifyingly embarrassing for parents and himself, but as long as he got his way, he didn't care. He naively believed in his own superiority over all others, seeing the children who were forced to socialize with him as playthings. It wasn't until James was an outcast at his own ninth birthday did he start to understand other children wouldn't appreciate a bratty snob and even he needed friends.

_He quickly and thoroughly changed his ways, and over time, he came to cherish the worth of those he'd foolishly believed to be beneath him._

On his eleventh birthday, James received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was flying high for days. He was finally going to practice magic **real** and he would make more friends! He couldn't wait and counted down the days for departure eagerly.

_Many times as an adult, he wished he could go back in time and reject the offer, like his parents wanted, but no magic was strong enough to accomplish long-term time travel._

On that fateful, first train ride, James befriended Sirius Black. The two eleven year olds quickly bonded over a love of jokes and pranks and soon became joined at the hips, especially after both were Sorted into Gryffindor. It was there they met a bookish, undercover prankster named Remus Lupin. Soon enough, the duo became a trio and the Marauders were formed.

_Rats were never meant to join nor were they wanted._

The Marauders pranks were well-planned, effortlessly executed, and safe for all those involved. Every house fell victim at least once a day. It was their own childish attempts at house unity and the source of quite a few smiles in those beginning stirs of war. For James, it would never be Light versus Dark because his parents taught him magic was magic, people were people, and Hecate loved and blessed them all.

_He showed the other two Marauders this teaching by example and soon enough his belief was also theirs._

By time James was eleven, little of his former self remained. He was kind and cheerful and popular with the majority of the school, and though he wasn't a genius, he was intelligent enough, with an uncanny knack for Transfiguration. He was more concerned that Sirius's mother was an abusive shrew than with his family being well-known Dark supporters. He hated how Remus suffered under his lycanthropy and resolved to find a way to ease the pain of his transformations, instead of fearing what most would consider a bloodthirsty, mindless beast. 

_But oh, he defended himself with a ruthlessness most adult Dark wizards didn't possess and he held a grudge like no other when he was wronged. Eventually he realized his magic wasn't Light or Dark but somewhere in between and that was just perfect to him._

Personalities clashed harshly the moment James met Lily Evans. The two fought like cats and dogs and nothing ended the utter contempt both held for the other. The muggleborn was a rude, judgemental, know-it-all who'd never heard the word fun a day in her life. Her best friend, on the other hand, was quiet, intelligent, and most of all, **reasonable**. Severus Snape was a pale, raven-haired boy, obsessed with potions and knowledgeable about many things the Marauders found fascinating. He didn't get why Sev continued to be friends with Evans given her derisive treatment but guessed he could understand that type of loyalty. It was also obvious Sev didn't have many friends and James made a point to seek out the Slytherin's company whenever it was possible. 

_It was impossible not to care for, and eventually love, Severus. The biting wit and acidic humor he possessed had a charm of its own and never failed to cheer James up._

His sudden attraction to Evans at fifteen set off the alarm bells in his head. James never had an interest in **any** girls and it was hard to believe that shrew would be the first he noticed. Eventually, he shrugged it off and went about his business. He would regret it.

_James lost a lot that year: his kindness, his humility, his family's teachings, his goals, and worst of all, that lonely, dark-haired teen he once called friend. He would be haunted by the cold fury and betrayal in obsidian eyes for a long time._

******

James Potter eventually lost himself to obsession and cruelty. He didn't know why he needed Lily Evans so badly, only that he did, and he ruined anyone who tried to get his way. When the couple's seventeen birthdays arrived and their Marks weren't a match, James didn't care. Lily Evans was his, and he was hers, and they had the rings to prove it. 

_Later, he will be thankful for her irrational, muggleborn views on wizarding marriages. There will be no broken contract and loss of magic, only freedom._

Little Harry James Potter was born sickly. His lungs were weak and the problem would more than likely persist into adulthood. Even so, Harry was perfect to James with his bright hazel eyes, wild auburn hair, and angelic giggles. He was the sun in the darkness of James's hazy mind.

_It still surprised him how much overflowing love he had for his child. Just looking at Harry made the world a little lighter, a little easier to bear. It was indescribable, the amount he loved his son._

Harry was only sixteen months old when his heart suddenly gave up in his sleep. James raged and cried and screamed at the top of his lungs but it never brought his son back. A large piece of James shriveled up and died with his firstborn. And another piece that'd been broken for five long years abruptly repaired itself, and once again, James was James. He knew in his soul that Harry was responsible and it was one more thing to thank him for when James saw him again.

_Evans never cared for Harry when he was still alive, and she never mourned him when he died. As far as James was concerned, Harry was his son and only his son._

From age eleven, James was unknowingly doused with love potions, compulsion spells, various forms of the Imperius Curse, and a Dark curse that mirrored his personality. His will was strong enough to fight them off until he was fifteen and underwent his personality transfer. However, since he was nothing but a mindless puppet for years, Dumbledore and his wife never worried about obliviating him when he found out information he shouldn't have and or holding their tongues in his presence, so he knew all their plans. Dealing with Harry's death was hard enough but to learn how much of a monster he'd become while under the control of a man he always hated with a passion almost broke him. But even shattered and stretched too thin, he began to plot his escape from Lily Evans and Albus Dumbledore. Picturing their torture and deaths in a variety of gruesome ideas made the situation more bearable.

_After the realization he'd essentially been raped repeatedly over the past two years, he struggled not to throw up every time Evans came within five feet of him. A Mind Healer would eventually help James with the sheer amount of self loathing, disgust, and disgust he carried on his shoulders. And it took a while but with the support of Sirius and Remus, who'd stuck by him through thick and thin, James was able to face himself in the mirror again and know without a doubt none of events over the past few years were his fault. Needless to say, there was no helping his aversion to women._

Breaking free of Dumbledore's influence turned out to be a lot harder than James thought. All of his Light friends were nothing more than spies for the wizard, and he'd alienated his old friends among the Dark and Grey with his previous behavior. So the only people who could help were Sirius and Remus, who were also pretending to still be under Dumbledore's influence. Actually finding a secure place for all three of them with impenetrable wards was the biggest hitch in his plans. Buying a house and making it Unplottable before putting it under the Fidelius would've been the safest, but most expensive, route. He had the Potter fortune and made good money as an Auror, but all of it automatically went into his vaults, and while normally it wouldn't be a problem, Dumbledore held his vault key, thanks to Evans. There was no way to get it back without alerting him that the gig was up, and James wasn't even sure there was enough money for a one night stay in the Leaky Cauldron, let alone an Unplottable house. It would be another three months before they could finally make their escape.

_He wanted to bring Dumbledore up on charges and expose his true nature, but with the current war with Lord Voldemort, few, if any, would believe him. The man had the Light wrapped around his old, wrinkly pinky, and with so many working for the Ministry, there was no guarantee his allegations wouldn't conveniently disappear._

******

The day James Potter's life changed for the better, the rain was heavy, the skies dark grey, and lightning rent the skies in jagged gashes. Contrary to the dreary conditions, he relaxed on the back porch of Godric's Hollow, enjoying the deep calm that one could only get from watching rain fall. No thoughts went toward the missing Sirius, Harry, Evans, Dumbledore or his own guilt, and he breathed a little easier.

_Only then did James's mind go blissfully blank and he could temporarily forget the daily shackles that dragged him down._

That calm was unexpectedly broken by a hand clasping his shoulder. His eyes trailed upwards past the large hand, up a muscular arm, and over a broad chest to a handsome face with steel grey eyes whose features were eerily similar to Sirius. Before he could blink, James was Apperated away. And when James learned why Sirius up and vanished so suddenly, he was stunned and then absolutely livid.

_Later, he would recall the fluttering in his stomach and the heat filling his cheeks and the beat his heart missed and think, "That moment right there, that was love at first sight."_

******

From the moment James laid his eyes on Albus Dumbledore during the opening feast of his First Year, he disliked him. No, he loathed the man. James could tell the wizard was a liar and a manipulator, despite that grandfather facade and those **irritating** twinkling blue eyes. He rightfully believed anyone who fell for that crap was a fool and would cause trouble. It was for that very reason he made sure he and his friends always steered clear of Peter Pettigrew.

_Once a rat, always a rat. Sadly, James would have no choice when he forgot that important fact._

Peter Pettigrew was a devote follower. He fulfilled Dumbledore's orders without hesitation and had no qualms with spiking his housemates food with love and compulsion potions. He also had no issue pretending to be a loyal Death Eater. Or repeatedly hitting Voldemort and his Inner Circle with a curse that caused increasing paranoia and insanity whenever he got the opportunity. Which Dumbledore had started when the Dark Lord and his initial followers attended Hogwarts and then continued with their children. As soon as James impregnated Lily again "under the right conditions" and another child was born and grew to the appropriate age, it would've been Pettigrew who made sure Snape was there when Trelawney "foretold" the prophecy that sent Voldemort after the Potters. And Peter would have been the one to reveal their location to Voldemort. 

_None of it came as a true surprise to James. If Dumbledore could keep people as a mindless puppets for years, why should it come as a shock that he started the war in the first place?_

Sirius accidentally discovered the extent of Dumbledore's schemes when he overheard a conversation between Pettigrew and Dumbledore. When he was spotted, both attacked and he barely escaped with his life. Sirius spent the last few weeks with his father, recovering and waiting for the opportunity to bring James and Remus to Black Manor. Black Manor became a refuge and soon it would be home. 

_James hated Godric's Hollow as much as he loved it. It was there he'd raised his son for four months but, even six months **after** , the sound of high pitched giggles haunted him every time he entered a new room._

When Sirius revealed the truth to his best friends, whom he'd technically had kidnapped (and one by his own father, no less), it was the last straw for James. His temper exploded, completely destroying the room the trio occupied, before he broke down. Afterwards, he felt years lighter and, while Harry's death would always **hurt** , his breath came just a little easier. He was ready to gain control of his life again.

_It was hard to grieve for his son and resist the effects of the potions and spells Dumbledore and Lily were still plying him with simultaneously. Honestly, James was surprised he didn't snap and try to kill them or himself. He considered it enough._

It was Orion Black who'd technically kidnapped him from Godric's Hollow. It was also Lord Black who would give James and Remus haven at Black Manor if the Dark Lord approved.

_James's numerous memories of fighting Death Eaters were crystal clear. He tried to avoid killing as many as possible, but it was harder to fight the compulsion spells during confrontations, and he slipped once or twice. He knew it wasn't truly his fault but those deaths weighed on him heavily._

Meeting Lord Voldemort was an experience James enjoyed. The man was charming, exceptionally brilliant, perceptive, and quite the conversationalist. His views and goals for the wizarding world also coincided with James's beliefs, which he recollected now that Dumbledore's hold over his mind diminished more every day he was beyond the old bastards. Since Voldemort was once again within his right mind, an agreement between the two was easily reached, and James eagerly handed over all the information acquired while under Dumbledore's oppression in exchange for refuge at Black Manor. It also helped that Voldemort resembled a snake in no way, shape, or form (thank Merlin).

_Eventually, James became a sounding board for the Dark wizard since he was one of a few unafraid to tell the powerful wizard whether or not his idea was "absolute horse shit". And Voldemort readily snatched James out of his various self-loathing, pity-parties, often accomplished with numerous cleverly-worded insults. Their friendship was weird but one highly cherished by both._

Lord Black accompanied James to Gringotts a few days later. He'd been free for over a week by then. Chances were that Dumbledore would have a few followers watching Diagon Alley, and neither Sirius nor the Dark Lord wanted him to go alone, incase they tried an ambush. Sure enough, a few idiots disguised as Death Eaters cornered him and the elder Black as they were returning to the Leaky Cauldron. Lord Black handled the quartet without pause and James found himself blushing deeply when silver eyes ran over his body, looking for injuries (or so Orion said).

_When James realized he had a schoolboy crush on his best friend's father, a man he barely knew almost thirty years his senior, he freaked out before deciding it would go away if he ignored it. Boy, was he wrong._

The cleansing ritual he underwent to break all the blocks, spells, potions, etc left him physically weak, but otherwise, he savored his freedom. It seemed Evans and Dumbledore barely made a dent in his family fortune, thanks to the spousal limits set up by his ancestors. No matter the number of letters written by James she gave to the goblins, the limit couldn't be increased. The goblins also found it suspicious James hadn't personally come to the bank in years and never responded to their requests for a meeting but continued to send letters by Evans. By law, she was his wife so nothing could be done about the money she'd stolen. And once he'd signed the papers legally terminating their marriage and magically bared Evans, Dumbledore, and his followers from setting foot on all of his properties ever again, James didn't care.

_After he moved Harry's body to the family crypt, James avoided the Potter properties. There were too many bad memories associated with a number of them. He continued to stay at Black Manor, much to the delight of Sirius, and unbeknownst to him, Orion._

He soon quit his job as an Auror (which he honestly hated) and concentrated on healing mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. It was slow going at first. There was a lot of hatred, disgust, rage, bitterness to work through and that was just what he felt for himself. He had more than one set back, but day by day, learned to accept the events of the past four years and let go.

******

At age nineteen, Orion Black married loud harpy of a second cousin, Walburga. His parents, never kind to him or his siblings, answered his vehement protests with extended bouts of the Cruitas Curse. He started planning her (preferably grusome) death soon after. It was another nine years until Orion stomached touching her long enough to produce two sons, playful, jokester Sirius and shy, intelligent Regulus. He loved his children more than anything in the world but Walburga was, simply put, a nagging bitch. She was smart enough to sway the current Black lord, Orion's father, to her bed and used him to keep Orion away from Sirius and Regulus as often as possible, frequently sending him away on sudden business trips that lasted weeks at a time. By time Orion took up the lordship, Sirius was fifteen and rebuffed all of his father's attempts at reconciliation. Walburga Black disappeared a year after Orion became lord of the family, never to be heard from again, to the relief of everyone.

_The damage was done, and for four years, Orion watched helplessly as his firstborn fought for the Light. He jumped at the opportunity to send his youngest away when Regulus asked to attend a specialised university in Italy. The day Regulus left, Sirius ended up at Black Manor, heavily injured and asking for help._

Accepting his attraction to the elder Black was simple. James found plenty of men aesthetically pleasing so it didn't mean much. What he refused to acknowledge for months were the strong feelings that went right along with it. Orion didn't judge James or see him as weak because he was controlled by Dumbledore for so long. And when Orion quietly told James about his childhood and his marriage to Walburga, the attempts to evade his emotions were futile from that point on. Their courtship began two days later.

_Orion was a patient, soft spoken, fiercely protective wizard who possessed a malicious streak miles wide. He couldn't care less about anyone who wasn't his child, his intended, his lord, or a close friend. Unlike himself, who tended to wear his heart on his sleeve, Orion was like a blank slate. But James never doubted the sincerity of his love._

Never during their six month courtship did they see the other's Soul Marks. It was rare to find Marks that matched anymore and only true romantics waited to meet their Bonds. Orion and James were blissfully happy with each other and neither cared about bonds or marks or any of that other predestined crap. Ironically, the two unintentionally Bonded on their wedding night. What could they do but laugh?

_When the couple informed their family and friends of the unexpected outcome, galleons were exchanged between more than one person. After he hexed more than half of them, he demanded seventy percent of the profits and brought a nice pair of black dragonhide boots he'd been eying for almost a month._

In December, James discovered he was two months pregnant at his yearly checkup and promptly fainted. Orion was a smug bastard for weeks... until James huffily informed him if he continued to strut like a peacock, he would go join the ones at Malfoy Manor. Sirius gave his barking laugh and even Voldemort found it all highly amusing. 

_James visited Harry at his family's crypt frequently. It was a way to remind himself that even though his firstborn was no longer among the living, he had lived even if few people knew of him. When James found about his new child, Orion reminded him Harry would never be replaced by his unborn sibling. After that, it was surprisingly easy to accept._

Carrying his second son himself was a horrible experience for everyone involved. His moods changed faster than Voldemort at the height of his insanity. If he wasn't puking up his guts, then he was stuffing his face with the weirdest craving. His back ached, his ankles swelled, and his stomach grew to an astronomical size. By the end, he hated his pregnancy as much as he loved his unborn son, and that just made him cry harder. He wasn't the only one relieved when Vasya Caelum Potter-Black was finally born.

_During those eight months, anyone who regularly came into contact with the hormal man learned to duck. Even the Dark Lord. James is more than sure there was a celebration the night he gave birth._

Vasya shared his father's pale skin, steel grey eyes, and that wavy Black hair. He slept often and rarely cried. After his parents, his favorite person in the world turned out to be his godfather, Thomas Marvolo Slytherin, much to the irritation of his older brothers. On nights when neither of them could sleep, James would tell Vasya stories about the grandparents and brother he would never meet but was sure watched over them. 

_He could never compare his sons. Harry was Harry and Vasya was Vasya and he loved them both ferociously. That's all there was to it._

He spent eight blissful months with his son before he abruptly fell ill. His sickness turned out to be a parasitic curse forgotten six centuries prior. It gradually devoured a wizard's magical core until no magic remained before it turned on the body next, quickly eating away at their organs. The larger the core, the faster it worked, and most victim's died within a few days. If there was ever a countercurse, it'd been lost to the years. 

_No one ever figured out who cursed James or where it happened. It didn't matter to him; he was already dying. But he found it ironic that this time_ he _was the one leaving his son behind._

James spent as much time with his family and child as possible, brushing off the pained spasms that wracked his body. Before long, he could no longer get out of bed. Merciless pain and the liquid fire in his veins made him delirious. No potions lessened the suffering. It was a measly two days before he succumbed to the curse. 

__

_There were many benefits to joining with your soul bond. You shared thoughts and feelings, and when the bond was strong enough, could see through the others eyes. For same-sex bonds, the ability to reproduce emerged. The only downside was the souls could no longer separate. Where one went, the other accompanied, whether in life or death. Weak bonds had days, sometimes weeks, and sound ones had minutes, occasionally hours. Orion had seven minutes to say goodbye._

__

James woke up in a field of flowers, his beloved right beside him...

******

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know cliff hangers are annoying. Sadly, I can only write a certain amount before I veer off from the plot. So please bear with me when it comes to the shortness and sudden end of chapters.
> 
> Vasya means king hence James's nickname. Since I made James's mother a pureblood Russian witch, I decided to give his second son a Russian name.
> 
>  
> 
> And in case it's not clear enough, this is the timeline:
> 
> Sep 1990, Meets Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape & Lily Evans; Potions and spells start
> 
> Oct 1994, Potions begin to work
> 
> Mar 1996, Marries Lily Evans
> 
> Sep 1996, Harry James Potter born
> 
> Jan 1998, Harry dies
> 
> Jul 1998, "Kidnapped" from Godric's Hollow
> 
> May 1999, Bonds with Orion Black 
> 
> Dec 1999, Discovers pregnancy 
> 
> May 2000, Vasya Caelum Potter-Black born
> 
> Feb 2001, Dies from curse
> 
> Hope that helps.
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **Next chapter: Truth & Lies Pt. 3**  
> 


	8. Author's Note

Thank you for all the comments and kudos. I know I was supposed to have the next chapter out months ago but RL completely got in the way. Now that I have more time, I've decided to put this story to the side for now because I have no idea where I want it to go anymore. Once I figure it out, I'll rewrite the chapters to suit my needs. In the meantime, I have another fanfic ( _Once Upon A Dream_ ) and another plot bunny I'm working on. The first chapter of my plot bunny will be up soon enough so give it a try! Thanks for the support ;)

- _PiscesMomma_


End file.
